Mi nueva vida
by Caperucita Amarilla
Summary: Una historia nueva de una vida nueva... Draco se fijara en ella por fin... Sera conveniencia, Veanlo ustedes mismos... [DHr]
1. Una propuesta de vida nueva

Capitulo 1: Una propuesta de vida nueva

En un pequeño barrio de Inglaterra. Donde nunca pasaba nada. Ya hacían 40º de calor, el calor era imposible de resistir, pero la chica que vivía en esa casa no parecía nada de afectada con el nuevo aire acondicionado que su padre le había comprado exclusivamente para ella. Desde que había llegado sus padres estaban algo raro, le daban en el gusto a todo, ya no se atrevía a decir siquiera que quería algo en broma. Sabía que algo sabían que ella no, era extraño pero no sabía que hacer; si preguntarles de frente o esperar que ellos mismos le dijesen que sucedía. Un día sintió que llegaba una lechuza pero no era para ella. ¿Quién era el que se quería comunicar con sus padres? ¿Que mago quería comunicarse con unos Dentistas Muggles? Quizás era para ella, pero si lo era por que su madre no corría a entregarle la carta como solía hacer.

-Mamá- grito, en modo de atención- ¿Quién era?

-No nada.

-Escuche una Lechuza.

-¡No nada Hija!- Su vos tenia un dejo de nerviosismo y angustia. Hermione solía escuchar ese tono, todo el día como si algo la preocupara constantemente. ¿Su padre?, no estaban bien como pareja. ¿La casa?, estaba mejor que nunca, la crisis económica había cesado; por ende, no era la economía. ¿Ella? No como podría ser, ella era una hija ejemplar y no tenia quejas.

Hermione solía estudiar diariamente en su biblioteca, no era como en Hogwarts pero tenía los libros necesarios, diariamente su madre le compraba dulces y ropa nueva como si se estuviera despidiendo. No sabia que hacer, Un día la descubrió llorando mientras veía las fotos de pequeña. ¿Que sucedía? Ya no quería saber solo se dejaba amar sin importar el por que.

El domingo tenían almuerzos familiares. Ya no se hablaba, era monótono aburrido. A lo más se cruzaban miradas cómplices entre el señor y señora Granger. En eso la Gryffindor vio como el padre abría la boca para hablar; entonces fue cuando paso.

-Hija tenemos que contarte algo.

-Si dale papá dime.

-Bueno, es difícil.- dijo el señor Granger tomándose una pausa para meditar bien lo que quería decir- hace ya 1 semana, llegaste tu del colegio, y antes que tu llegaras recibimos un recado, algo q nunca pensamos que iba a pasar- dijo algo pensativo.

-¿Qué sucede padre dígame de una ves por todas?- miro a su madre en un intento de suplica, como diciendo "que sucede, que me ocultan"

-Tu verdadera familia te esta buscando.

-Pero padre, ¿Cómo sucedió?- Toda la vida había añorado conocer a su verdadera familia, desde que a los 10; un año antes de entrar a su colegio, sus padre le habían contado que era adoptada y que lo habían hecho en un orfanato de la ciudad de Londres- ¿Cuándo se enteraron?

-Hace ya un mes hija.-decía la madre por primera ves habría la boca en esta conversación.

-Y ellos ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Morrison.

-¿Dónde viven?

-Wiltshire, en el suroeste de Inglaterra.

Por algún motivo le hacia conocida esa dirección o ese lugar en especial. Quizás lo había leído en algunos de sus libros muggle, o en un mapa, No recordaba pero ese no era el mayor punto ni el mas importante lo que importaba era que ella sabia que era lo que había que hacer, su caso pasaría tribunales y tendría que luchar por quedarse con sus padres Los Granger no los Morrison, aquellas personas que habían estado con ella toda su vida, y seguían con ella después de saber lo de su magia, en cambio no sabia como iban a racionar Los Morrison. Quizás la iban a dejar con los Granger una ves supiesen lo de su condición. Fue cuando recordó donde había leído eso. Era un antiguo barrio brujo de puros famosos aristócratas y donde solían hacerse las más grandes fiestas de magos sangre pura. No podía creer lo que pensaba, ella la eterna burla de las serpientes era en realidad una sangre pura. Desde pequeña; que ella, soñaba con algo parecido, a pesar de estar siempre orgullosa de su sangre y de donde provenía siempre quiso ser una sangre pura.

-Y ahí algo mas que debemos decirte- decía su padre a pesar de no saber que ella ya sabia- Ellos son brujos…

-Por ende no tenemos opción de reclamos ni de juicios justos- Hermione sabia las leyes tanto del mundo mágico como el que hasta ahora era su mundo, el muggle.- No puedo creerlo.

-Entendemos que te quieras ir hoy mismo.- dijo una madre q no se atrevía ver la cara de su hija, por temor de ver la reacción de la castaña.

-Madre eres la mejor. No quiero remplazarte.

-Hija- decía un padre con la mente más fría que nunca- Tienes que irte hoy.

-Hoy- dijo una exaltada castaña.

-Si, hoy. Tus padres vendrán por ti en 2 horas más.

-Y cuando planeaban decírmelo.

-Queríamos disfrutarte al máximo. Eres nuestra única hija, y teníamos que adoptarte por el hecho que tu madre no puede tener hijos.

-Vendrá tu padre y tu hermano.

-Como dices eso tú eres mi único padre. El que me dio su amor y su cariño y no me dejo en ese orfanato, a mi suerte.

-No somos quien para juzgarlos y ellos tienen todas las respuestas a tus interrogantes. No somos los indicados para darte una explicación.

-Ahora anda a empacar todo. Dijeron que debías llevarte Todo. No debes dejar nada.

-Pero no van a hacer nada.

-Y que podríamos hacer no tenemos mas opciones que dejarte ir. Con ellos vas a tener mejores opciones de vida en tu mundo al que realmente perteneces- La vos se le había ido a su madre.- O acaso tu creías que no te escuchábamos llorar día a día por los insultos que recibes en tu colegio por ser hija de muggle.

-Madre…

-Te conozco mi caramelito. Y se por que derraman lagrimas tus ojos. Ahora no alargues más esto y valla a empacar que ya nada queda por hacer.

-NO LO VOY A PERMITIR- gritaba la castaña como loca sin importar que la escucharan varias manzanas a la redonda- Y USTEDES PARECE QUE NO LES IMPORTARA.

-Si nos importa mi amor. Y para evitar este tipo de situaciones no quisimos decirte.

-Oculta este tipo de cosas quizás cuantas cosas mas me ocultaron.

-Camina enserio.

-NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ME LLEVEN.

-Por favor tú sabes que quieres hacerlo. Sabemos que es un sangre pura y lo que pesa esa familia. Eso te ayudara en tu futuro.

-PERO ES QUE NO ENTIENDEN QUE YO LOS QUIERO A USTEDES.

-Y NOSOTROS QUERMOS ALGO MEJOR PARA TI QUE UN ETERNA DISCRIMINACION DE PARTE DE LOS HABITANTES DE TU MUNDO- grito la madre por primera ves a su hija.-Perdona no quise gritarte.

-Lo hiciste, uno siempre quiere la cosa que hace. Y ahora me voy a empacar

Ya se había levantado de su asiento hace mucho, solo quedaba darse media vuelta y caminar hacia su cuarto. Miraba cada uno de los rincones de esa casa. Si bien era pequeña, no era la gran cosa la casa, pero estaba llena de recuerdos la mayoría hermosos. Ahí estaba el Comedor, donde tantas cenas familiares habían presenciado, cenas de navidad, o año nuevo. La cocina, cuando pequeña, solía estar horas con su madre ahí dentro haciendo diferentes delicias para complacer el paladar de su padre, el único hombre de la casa. Su pequeña biblioteca y justo al lado su pieza. La miro desde el pasillo. Si hubiera sabido que esa noche era la ultima en ese, que era su palacio, entro y camino hacia la cama. Primera reacción acostarse y aferrarse a su almohada.

Desde ese punto miro toda su pieza partiendo por la puerta donde estaba su cartel de Mi pieza que sus padres le habían puesto cuando era pequeña. Sigue observando y aprecio un improvisado papelero, había sido su primera creación mágica, todavía lo recordaba, estaba en el patio jugando como cualquier día cuando tomo un montón de madera, su misión hacer una casa en el viejo árbol, en su desesperación al verse frustrada por el hecho de no poder hacer una casa de árbol, empezó a gritar, algo raro estaba pasando, la madera comenzó a temblar, y algo estaba pasando con los clavo. Todo era extraño ante sus ojos, y ahí fue cuando paso, todo se unía y parecía una cajita. Desde ese momento supo que ella no era una persona común y corriente. Ese suceso había marcado su vida. Ya no quedaba nada más que empezara a hacer sus maletas. Camino en dirección a su armario tomaba lentamente su ropa. La mayoría ropa muggle, que iba hacer de eso. Abrió su maleta y lo tomo todo y lo tiro al suelo.

Guardo la ropa mas superficial abajo y el resto lo tomo lentamente, Al final guardo el vestido con el que había ido al baile de navidad en 4. Quizás ahora tendría ropa como esa, si bien odiaba a los aristócratas, por gente como Malfoy, sabia cuales eran sus costumbres. Quizás era por que solía soñar como seria vivir de esa manera. Ya quedaba muy poco. Guardaba sus libros que tenia en la pieza. Cuando sintió el timbre, Pero como se habían adelantado una hora

Camino hacia la puerta de su pieza y vio hacia el fondo del pasillo. No se vía nadie, al parecer ya habían entrado, aunque ningún murmullo, como si no hubiera nadie en el salón. Hasta que se escucha un Hola, tímido que provenía de la boca de su madre. Camino nuevamente hacia sus maletas. Tenía todo ordenado menos los libros de la biblioteca.

A cientos de kilómetros de distancia una mujer de pelo largo y rubio platinado hablaba con muchas mujeres más. Tenían una discusión algo entretenida, pararía que la disfrutaban mucho.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Meredith?

-No se realmente Cissy. Estoy feliz por que la encontramos. Es que no puedo creer que allá vivido toda su vida con esos Muggles.- Dijo Meredith – Pero una ves llegue, hoy por cierto, tratare de ver como me llevo con ella.

-¿Y como dices que se llamaban sus padres, los apellidos?

-Granger.

-O que vulgar.

Quizás se a de mala educación espiar tras la puerta, pero para el chico serpiente era un costumbre. Es que sin los cotilleos semanales, no se enteraba de nada, sabia todo a primera hora, y por la mejor fuente. El club de Brujas Sangre pura. (n/a: no se me ocurrió otro nombre más). No podía creer que era lo que estaba escuchando, esa sangre sucia de Granger ahora resulto ser la hija de los Morrison, una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico, y por no decir menos uno de los más fieles seguidores de-quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Esto era increíble, quizás si iba al patio vería cerdos volar y lloverían manzanas.

-Sal de ahí muchacho- decía su madre desde adentro de la sala, por primera ves, en su vida lo habían pillado.

-Perdón madre.

-No nada de perdón.- dijo y miro al resto de las veteranas. Ellas asintiera y esta dijo- Siéntate hijo mío aquí al lado mío.

Extraño, esas juntas eran privadas, nadie podía saber que era lo que hablaban, muchos secretos podían ser develados, aunque la mayoría lo eran por las mismas mientras del club.

-¿Qué escucho mi amorcito?

-Lo de esa Granger madre nada mas- había omitido el hecho de que Goyle estaba de novio con Millicent Bulstrode. Y también lo de Pansy y lo rebelde que estaba desde el año pasado.

-Mmm… Draco querido, "esa tal" Granger, es mi hija- dijo la señora Morrison- Te ruego que la respetes en mi cara.

-Lo siento tía.

-No, te preocupes, errores cometemos todos. ¿La conoces?

-Conocerla, obvio es la mejor amiga del cara rajada y la novia del comadreja.

-¿Que?, o que me temía- dijo algo angustiada- ¿Y en que casa va?

-Gryffindor. Pobre de ella, estuvo rodeada por la peor gente y sin saber que era lo que se merecía de verdad

-Lo mismo opino yo querido. Pero de eso nos preocuparemos nosotras, de hacerla cambiar, Y ademas necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Para que?…


	2. Vida de princesa

A sorry por Actualizar muy tarde XD, es que no me conformo nunca, espero que les guste. A mi no mucho, cuídense Y gracias por los Review

Capitulo 2: Vida de Princesa.

–No te preocupes de la biblioteca, pequeña, de eso me preocupo yo- era una voz varonil, no quería darse media vuelta, parecía que ella sabia perfectamente quien era- Soy tu padre Hermione. No me saludaras.

-Hola- se giro en sus talones, obviamente se había aparecido en su pieza, y lo peor de todo que ni ruido había hecho, era una aparición perfecta.

-Mi nombre es Derek Morrison. Soy tu padre.

-No no lo eres.

-Claro que si, aunque no lo quieras.- Su voz, sus ojos, era igual a su madre a su edad, solo que con su cabello. Al parecer si tenia rasgos de una serpiente, aunque fuese una leona de corazón.- Esta todo listo, mira hacia al fentre.

Mira hacia donde estaba su antigua biblioteca, ahora yacían sus libros en cajas de cartón muy bien envueltas, hace tan solo 2 minutos atrás las estanterías estaban repletas de ellas, ahora ya no.

-Todo listo, Fotos empacadas en el auto, Libros, Ropa, Objetos personales- Tenia una tablita en la que hacia un ticket en lo que iba diciendo.

-¿Supongo que en estos momentos no tengo voz ni voto?

-Si lo tienes, pero tú y yo sabemos que por esas venas corre sangre Morrison, eres orgullosa y pedante como tu padre, eres una serpiente no una leona. Te conozco, solo por el hecho de verte a los ojos, y lo que más deseas con locura es irte de aquí, lo único que te ata es el cariño hacia esas personas. Ellos aunque no lo creas están aliviados de que te vallas, Ellos conocen la situación por la que vive tu mundo, nuestro mundo, y temían que algo malo le pasara a ellos, les importaba un pepino tu bienestar solo buscan lo que les conviene.

-No te creo.

-Quieres que te muestre pruebas, escenas de que es verdad.

-No tienes como.

Muy bien velo tu misma.

Hace aparecer un pensadero, los conocía, por libros y revistas aunque nunca había visto alguno de tan cerca. Solo sabía que Dumbledore tenía uno. Las cosas que suceden a continuación Hermione los veía en cámara lenta. Su actual padre, sacándose un Hilo plateado de la cien y poniéndolo dentro del pensadero, a continuación Hermione (instintivamente) metía su cabeza dentro de este, y mira con determinación una conversación de cuatro personas, Los Granger, el señor Morrison y una señora rubia alta, que debía de ser la señora Morrison.

-Debemos llevarnos a nuestra hija- Decía la señora Morrison, muy tranquila.

-Si no os procuren, ella va a estar mejor con nosotros.

-Si muy bien sabemos lo que pasa en su mundo, el de los brujos, y bueno, tenemos miedo- Decía el señor Granger- Es que ustedes saben. Ella es vista muggle y somos los padres. Noce querrán matarnos… Llévensela por nuestra seguridad.

-¡¡Como dices eso!!- Decía La señora Granger.- Es nuestra hija, Nosotros la hemos criado, no puedes decir eso.

-Reacciona mujer, es verdad, yo no quiero morir, Y tu tampoco, por que si tantas veces me has dicho a mi que te arrepientes de haberla adoptado, ahora en frente de ellos, te hacer la madre buena, la que la ama, siendo que es al contrario y te quieres DESASER DE ELLA- se había alterado completamente, y los Señores Morrison parecían notarlo.

-Muy bien como ya tenemos un acuerdo

-NO- gritaron los Granger al unísono.

-Pero es que no nos sirve un no como respuesta- decía aun mas tranquila la rubia.

-Ademas no tienen derecho a pataleo. Nos la llevamos y punto.

-Ves, se la deben llevar, Muy bien llénensela, y cuando se la lleven, llebencelo todo, desde la mas mínima foto, y háganos algún hechizo para no recordar si quiera que ella existió.

-No te preocupes eso lo íbamos a hacer aunque ustedes no lo quisieran así.

-NO SE LA LLEVARAN.

-Deja de gritar mujer- decía el dentista presente- tu y yo queremos lo contrario, esa niñita nos a traído puros problemas. ¿Sellamos este acuerdo con un apretón de manos?-Decía un alegre pero a la ves perturbado dentista

-Solo por cortesía, no se me olvida que usted es un sangre sucia.

A Hermione se le revolvía el estomago, nunca penso que la gente que mas amaba la reprocharía de esa forma, si bien el ultimo tiempo había sido espectacular, y la habían tratado de lo mejor todo eso se había ido a la basura junto al poco amor que le quedaba. Estaba triste y solo alcanzo a sentarse en el frió suelo de su pieza, si bien todo era ya confuso, eso no podía ser verdad, Pero, no se podían modificar los recuerdos, de eso ella estaba segura. Lo miro de frente y el le dijo:

-¿Ya, nos vamos?- dijo calmadamente

-Sí, cuanto antes mejor.

-No te preocupes, nos iremos en seguida, Tu solo Despídete y ve la Limusina.

-Muy bien.

Hermione camino, sentía que sus piernas eran de plomo, mirando el suelo, con su padre tomándole el hombro llegaron al salón. Por sorpresa de los Granger, Hermione ni levanto la cabeza, es mas siguió caminando sin despedirse de ello. Abrió la puerta y camino hacia La Limusina, sin mirar atrás. La rabia la embargaba, esta muy cansada y tantos acontecimientos juntos la tenían aturdida. No sabia que hacia. Un elfo le abría la puerta del La Limusina Y ella no izo más que darle un empujón y cerrar la puerta de este en sus narices. Que había hecho, ella, ella nunca se había comportado de esa forma. Que haría ahora. Quiso abrir la puerta pero esta no se abría.

-Déjalo así, el estará bien.-Dijo una vos profunda desde el otro lado de la Limusina- Hola, me llamo Chuck, Soy tu hermanito Mayor pequeña.

-Mi nombre es Hermione.

-Si lo se pero, No te preocupes por el esta acostumbrado a esos tratos. Por lo demás…

-No es que yo no… Veras yo no soy así- interrumpió a su "hermano"- Yo respeto a estas criaturas- estaba algo angustiada, sabia que tenia arrebatos pero nunca había tratado mal a alguien.

-Vete acostumbrando, si no tratas así a esas cosas no te respetaran.

-No soy así.- Enmudeció, le parecían eternos cada minuto que pasaba

Recorrió meticulosamente La limusina, era lujosa. Es que en realidad nunca había estado en una, y por lo demás era un objeto muggle y era raro que un brujo como el Sr. Morrison, su "Padre", tuviera una. Sonaba extraño, pero mas extraño sonaba la conversación que tuvieron Los Granger con el Señor Morrison. Ya no quedaba mas el señor Morrison ya había acabado con los Granger y se disponía a subir a la Limusina. "Termine con ellos" esas fueron sus palabras, quien diría que lo que izo no fue un simple encantamiento desmemorisador sino que una Maldición Imperdonable.

El camino era largo, su padre estaba mirando unas cartas y su hermano bebía un Martín Seco. Parecían tan cómodos, tan naturales. ¿Esto Realmente era lo que había soñado? Esa vida de lujos y placeres. Es que no sabia si esto era lo que quería. Se disponía a cerrar los ojos para dormir, cuando la limusina paro su marcha de apoco. No podía ser mejor, llevaba una hora y media viajando y no había podido pegar un ojo y cuando por fin lo iba a hacer, llegaban. No quería ver por la ventanilla, esa realidad que no era suya y a la vez ahora era su mundo. Abrió la puerta el mismo Elfo. Este agachaba la cabeza como en acción de resignación. Hermione se disponía a pedir disculpas cuando ve una figura esbelta, Alta y rubia. Era como si la conociera. Claro era la Señora que vio en el pensadero.

-Hola Hermione, eres más hermosa en persona y debo decir que te pareces mucho a mí.

-Hola- no quería decir más, es que realmente era su madre. Esa persona que a ratos imaginaba. Especialmente cuando los Granger le habían mencionado que era adoptada.

-Ya Hermione llegamos. Esta es nuestra casa- mostraba el con la mano, Hermione la vio, era enorme y precioso. Muy buen gusto se decía.-Ahí tendrás tu propia biblioteca, y no es por presumir pero es mucho mejor que la de Hogwarts ¿o no amor?

-Si querido es mejor. Mejor entremos.

Era una perfecta imagen familiar, no podía creerlo, tendría las mejores herramientas para que su conocimiento creciera, esto era realmente impresionante, es que acaso se olvidaría de todo por una simple biblioteca, no entendía que le pasaba, es que realmente era una Morrison. Miraba de lado a lado, era un camino muy largo, y estaba lleno de flores y había una gran Pileta era una escultura, de alguien. Era todo tan hermoso todo, cuando llegaron a la puerta una elfa con un pequeño delantal abría la puerta.

-Hola Ama. La espera La señora Malfoy en su oficina y el Señoriíto esta con ella.

-Si diles que voy en seguida.-Dice dirigiéndose a la elfa y luego mira a su esposo y le dice algo que Hermione no entiende.-Hermione vamos a tu nuevo cuarto.

Estaba tan callada, seria siempre así o era la emoción. No sabía pero tenía que cambiar. Estaba todo arreglado Todo iba a cambiar en la vida de esa niña, que parecía tímida pero que realmente era la emoción de pasara tener muy poco a tenerlo todo, cuanto desee. Caminaron por un largo pasillo, la casa tenía 3 pisos y era enorme, hasta que llegaron a una puerta que tenia unas letras color dorado que decían Hermione. Todo era hermoso, era como la casa de una princesa. Pasaba de ser una simple plebeya a una princesa, Como Cenicienta. Su vida cambiaba tan rápidamente. Le asalto una duda. Ellos eran como la Familia Malfoy, pero, Malfoy si eso había escuchado abajo que dirían sus amigos, ¿Que le diría a su novio? ¿Que haría ahora?

-Hermione, Hermione- Era su madre que la trataba de distraerla de su imaginación- Hija mía me escuchaste.

-No realmente.

-Tienes que vestirte, Ahí esta el vestido y Chocolate te peinara y maquillara- Mostraba a una pequeña elfa con ojos como platos pequeños color café intensos- Después ella te guiara a la comida familia, a y recuerda que vana avenir unos amigos nuestro. Compórtate. Bien me voy Estoy haciéndolos esperar.

-Bien y quienes son los Invitados.

-Luego las veras No te preocupes por eso ahora.

Se sentó en su cama, era enorme y hermosa, recorrió con la vista todo en aquella habitación, era realmente preciosa, camino en dirección al armario y habían muchos vestidos, tomo el que le correspondía y fue al baño vestirse, tendría un baño propio, y creía que un aire acondicionador era el mayor lujo que los Granger le podían dar. Decidió acostumbrarse a eso. Pues tan malo no podía ser. Se veía hermosa, era un vestido blanco color perla con Toques negros. Muy lindo. Camino hacia donde estaba su Elfa.

-Hola quería, quieres peinarme y maquillarme

-Si querida ese es mi deber.

-Ahora seré yo tu ama y solo podrás obedecerme a mi dale, y después de peinarme y maquillarme dormirás un poco, cuando llegue quiero verte durmiendo y descansado.

-Pero como si…

-Ya oíste a mi madre, Chocolate es tu nueva elfa domestica. Obedeces mis órdenes.

-Muy bien- Su vos era de un pitido muy agudo, tenia una nariz grande y respingada, parecía tener heridas en las manos y unas cuantas en los brazos.

-¿Qué te paso en las manos y los brazos?

-Nada, solo recibí un buen castigo.

-Como dices eso ¿Y quien te lo propino?

-Yo misma lo ice

-No volverás a hacerlo dale. Ultima ves. ¿Me lo prometes?- la elfa no dijo absolutamente nada, siquiera un bueno o un Ya nada. Hermione decidió tomar su silencio como un si.

Una ves terminado el trabajo, Hermione se devuelve al espejo enorme que tenia a un costado de la pieza. Era un sueño hecho realidad, ya no recibiría burlas por ser una asquerosa sangre sucia sino que tendría respeto por los demás, no más. Malfoy ni nadie podrá molestarla ni humillarla, realmente siempre le había afectado mucho lo que decía Malfoy, por ciertos motivos que no quería admitir.

-Señorita debemos bajar al comedor.

-Muy bien

Camino al comedor cuadros la miraban diciendo buen día señorita o cosas tales como que hermosa se ve hoy señorita, hasta que llega a un cuadro de una señora con el pelo mas o menos parecido al de ella y con una vestido victoriano de lo mas lindo, La miro por un lapso de segundo y fue cuando ella le hablo.

-¿Que tanto miras Muchacha?- dijo con una mirada de asco, aunque parecía que esa era la que tenia siempre.

-¿Quien es usted?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? O por dios, eres una nueva sirvienta, por que para vestirte así no debes de serlo.

-No yo soy…

-Es mi hija madre- dijo El señor Morrison que observaba la escena desde atrás.

-A la que te…

-Suficiente madre. Debemos marcharnos.-dijo mirando a Hermione- Vamos hija, despídete de tu Abuela.

-Adiós.

-Te vez hermosa

-Gracias.

El transcurso al comedor había sido muy callado, si bien era muy largo, la casa era grande, bajando las escaleras que daban al salón miro hacia donde se hallaba el comedor. No veía nada en particular, solo que había mucha gente esperando. No sabia que esta comida iba a ser crucial para su vida social y para su futuro.


	3. ¿Oveja, Lobo o Caperusita?

Capitulo 3: ¿Oveja, Lobo o Caperucita?

El Rubio Divagaba en su pensamiento, la conocía desde que había entrado al colegio, era linda, no era muy agraciada pero tenia su encanto, y eso lo admitía ahora que sabia su verdad, si bien el estaba con Pansy, y tenia un acuerdo de matrimonio entre ambas familias, anoche había hablado con sus padres y le había dicho que debía conquistar a Hermione. Era Absurdo. El estaba acostumbrado a estar con niñas de su altura social, aunque ella lo fuese ahora, había vivido toda su vida con unos Muggles y las costumbres no se quitan de un día para otro.

Mientras miraba a la gente presente ese día, los observaba, su novia a lado derecho de el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sabia que este día iba a ser un desastre para la Castaña y eso la hacia estar aun mas feliz, le había dicho minutos antes Pansy al Rubio. No pensaba en nada más que el plan burdo que su padre le había dicho. No amaba a Pansy, nunca la amaría, solo estaba con ella por sus padres. Si bien el siempre le había dicho a Pansy que era un alma libre, y aunque fueran Novio el podía vivir su vida, pues todavía no estaba casado ni nada. A ella no le parecía molestar. El en cambio quería amor de verdad. Aunque no se lo había dicho a nadie. Solo lo pensaba, Quería sentir que era el amor en verdad y tener esa sensación de que no era solo follar y después si te visto no me acuerdo. En eso sintió que alguien aclaraba su Garganta. Todos se pararon Y el por inercia lo hizo. Miro la puerta y la vio.

-La señoría Hermione Morrison Entra- dijo el señor Morrison muy orgulloso.

Su vestido era hermoso, como a el le gustaba. Pero había algo curioso en ella, algo distinto que no sabia que era. Estaba Algo aturdido. Se le había olvidado el plan y no sabia que hacer, nunca le había pasado esto, menos a el, el era un Malfoy. Hasta que alguien detrás de el le dio un empujón. Era su padre. Draco toma un objeto que había dejado en su mesa y dijo.

-Bienvenida Señorita- dijo entregando una rosa Blanca.

-Muchas Gracias- No sabia que decir. Solo que se sentía mejor que nunca, Malfoy dándole una rosa a ella, es que acaso esto era un sueño, se reía por dentro.

-Muy bien, ahora Todos sentaos y que comience Nuestra Cena Familiar.-dijo al resto de la multitud.

-¿Donde me siento?-Dijo en vos baja a su madre.

-Al lado Derecho de Tu hermano Chuck.

Tomo la flor entre sus manos, le tomo el olor y luego la dejo en un florero que era muy lindo. Si bien nunca se esperaba un regalo como ese departe de Malfoy, no se le pasarían tan rápidamente las cosas malas que le decía cuando eran más pequeños o simplemente hace muy pocos mes atrás. Se sentó, estaba algo aturdida, si bien sabía muchas cosas del protocolo y bueno había leído unos cuantos libros, de pronto se bloqueo, no sabia que hacer, que servicio tomar. Se relajo y miro a su madre.

-Muy bien esta cena es para Celebrar la llegada de nuestra Hija. Todos sabemos los motivos por los cuales la perdimos, y bueno quiero ofrecerle un aplauso a Hermione nuestra Hija.- Hermione no sabia que hacer, solo atino a pararse torpemente, haciendo que el mantel de la mesa se corriera un poco. Se asusto.- No te preocupes querida No a pasado nada. Bien, Hermione puedes sentarte.

Sentía como los colores se le subían a la cabeza, era algo realmente vergonzoso. No quieres esta ahí, y ver como todos la miraban como bicho raro. Todos con excepción de alguien. Que recordaba haber visto el año pasado en El club del Profesor Slughorm. Blaise Zabini. El la miraba con otros ojos, y se le notaba. A cada momento trataba de coincidir las miradas con Hermione. Ella logro notarlo. El chico era de su agrado, Tez blanca, pelo color negro y unos ojos color pardo muy bonitos. Cuando se halló diciendo eso en su cabeza, se sorprendido el todo. Es que ella amaba a Ron. Llevaban un año de novio, y resultaba que encontraba bonito a otro chico. No entendía que le sucedía.

Durante la larga velada, volcó una copa haciendo que el vino blanco se esparciera por la mesa, ella había provocado el desastre. Vio la cara de una Pansy muy entretenida con el hecho. A un Malfoy con cara de no importar el suceso. Y a un Zabini con ganas de ayudar. Atairada sin pensarla arreglo el desastre con un muy bien logrado hechizo. Y prosigue a ir a su habitación.

Su tímida voz se alzo diciendo "_Con su permiso, me retiro_ "corrió y corrió. Sin más dirección que su cuarto. No quería saber que pasaría aquí, en ese momento. Pasaron unos minutos y se oyeron pasos afuera de su habitación. No eran tacos por ende no era mujer, ¿quien seria? ¿Su padre o su hermano? Resulto ser más ni menos que:

-¿Puedo entrar?- Una voz varonil que no le parecía conocida hasta que lo miro.- ¿Quieres hablar?

-Mmm… Si anda pasa- No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Blaise Zabini la miraba con otros ojos. Y es mas, parecía ser el único que la comprendía

- Esta bien que te pongas nerviosa con toda esa gente, que toda tu vida te ha hecho la vida imposible. Y bueno quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo. Para lo que quieras. Y que…-Ella lo interrumpió con un abrazo, apretándolo fuerte un triste llanto surgió de la melodiosa voz de la Castaña.

-No sabes cuanta presión esta en mis hombros. Si bien nadie me a dicho nada yo lo siento así. Mira que llegar hoy y hoy mismo tener que enfrentarme a la sociedad. A una sociedad que ni siquiera me respeto antes y que su hipocresía hará que me respete ahora no entiendo en verdad cuanta maldad me tiene que rodear si yo no e hecho nada. Y ese Puto de Malfoy mira que entregarme una Roza Blanca, Como en señal de paz. Me amargan esas cosas. Por muy bellas que sean, lo que más me amarga que no sean de corazón.- Dejo de hablar por que un sollozo la ahogo.

-No te preocupes Hermy Yo estaré aquí para ayudarte- Es que acaso es tan fácil pensaba en su cabeza Zabini.- Tu llamas Yo contesto y siempre me tendrás a mi para cualquier cosa

-Gracias ¿Te llamas Blaise Zabini cierto?

-Si, tu dime Blaise.

-Gracias.

-¿Estas mejor? ¿Quieres bajar conmigo, A salvar la velada?

-Bueno. Pero no te alejes de mí por favor.

-Deja salir para que te cambies ese vestido y te maquillen de nuevo

-Si.

El vino blanco había manchado el hermoso vestido, se lo cambio a un traje blanco muy lindo, que ella misma había elegido, dejo que Chocolate la maquillara y peinara nuevamente, miro el espejo y se vio reflejada no una Hermione valiente como siempre había sido sino una Hermione abrumada y con mucho temor. Luego miro la ventana y ahí estaba el hermoso florero con una única flor, la de Draco, era hermosa y como que emanaba un especial brillo una pureza, esos actos de hipocresía no los dejaría pasar, pero no era el momento de tarársela por la cara, si no lo izo antes no lo haría ahora. Suaves golpecitos que provenían de la puerta hicieron que perdiera el recuerdo de que es lo que estaba pensando.

-Estas lista Hermy.

-Si Blaise.

El la tomo de brazo y se deslizaron por aquel pasillo. Si bien Hemione era muy confiada no sabia que en esos momentos el que la llevaba no era Blaise si no un lobo que quería hacerla sufrís como en el cuento de la Caperucita. Cuando bajaban por la escalera, hubo el mismo carraspeo que anunciaba que venia alguien que debía ser nombrado.

-La señorita Hermione Morrison junto al señor Blaise Zabini Entran.

La multitud quedo con la boca abierta, pues se decía que Blaise Zabini era gay, y que no le gustaban las mujeres, y el hecho de que tratara así de bien a Hermione tenia un por que y, ese porque todo el mundo lo sabia, menos Hermione, el quería ser parte de la vida de ella, no como amigo sino mas bien su novio para asegurar su vida. Hace ya 1 año la familia Zabini estaba sufriendo una crisis económica grave, si bien la madre compraba cosas como si se estuviera acabando el planeta y el padre derrochaba en fiestas muy lujosas, propiedades y negocios que no tenían buen futuro. Si bien Blaise no era Hijo único. Pero si el que teniana mas cerca. El hijo mayor Edwards, tenía una mala historia con sus padres, una muy mala. Cuando tan solo tenia 16 años lo encontraron en no muy buenas condiciones con un amigo de el en una cama de la mansión e los Zabini. Si bien todo el mundo sabía su cruel realidad, los padres se segaban; pues era el hijo perfecto. Esto dejo muy mal parada a la familia, en la sociedad. La madre se dejo caer en una profunda depresión y su padre muy arrebatado lo hecho del hogar dejándolo a su suerte, Blaise no sabría nunca que tubo un hermano, pues el era muy pequeño cuando todo esto sucedió, solo tenia 6 años de edad. Y los padres decidieron ocultarle la verdad. El era muy cerrado y no hablaba con nadie, apenas si hablaba con Draco su mejor amigo, aunque lo que el no sabia que Draco no tenia mejores amigos. El lo quería mucho, demasiado y había siempre sido su gran amor, pero el sabia como era el y no podía decir lo que sentía a nadie pues no podía darle penas a sus padres que ya bastantes tenían con la crisis económica.

A el nunca le había gustado una mujer, pues encontraba que todas eran unas putas, que se metían con cualquier hombre que les diera satisfacción. Su padre le había dicho unas palabras días antes de la gran velada y el sabia que tenia que hacerlo, si no la fortuna y vida que siempre estaba acostumbrado se irían a pique, por eso no dudo ningún minuto en hacer lo que debía, la chica era linda y lo único que tenia que hacer era imaginar que frente a el no estaba ella, si no que estaba Draco Malfoy.

-Anda, Hermy háblale a la multitud y demuestra que eres uno de nosotros.- Le decía Blaise al oído a un Hermione muy confundida.

Hermione se paro unos centímetros mas adelante y miro a cada uno de los presentes, Estaban todos los Serpientes que la habían hecho la vida imposible desde muy pequeña, las familias tales como la de Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Zabini y otras familias que ella no conocía pero si habías visto antes a sus hijos en las clases de Hogwarts, en los pasillos y hasta en el baño. Ella se armo del valor que tenia y dijo lo siguiente.

-Quería decir que no ha pasado nada aquí, y bueno que siga la velada- La voz de Hermione era diferente y su expresión era aun más cambiada. Nunca se imagino a ella hablándole así a gente mucho mayor que ella.

El transcurso de la velada fue muy tranquilo, Hermione estaba mejor y con el único que hablaba era con Blaise que se había sentado al lado suyo. Todo era perfecto, solo había algo que no la tenia preocupada, había alguien que no hablaba en lo absoluto, alguien que ella misma creía que se desenvolvería de otra forma con la gente de su alcurnia, el solo se dedico a observar a Hermione que conversaba muy animada con Blaise. Ese era Malfoy. SU novia le hablaba para distraerlo pero no le tomaba atención para nada.

-Bebe, ¿que sucede? – Ella sabia que Malfoy odiaba que le digieran bebe, y como ella decía en situaciones extremas, medidas extremas –Estas como ido. ¿Quieres que vayamos la terraza?

-¿Me hablaste?- Decía un sumiso Draco.

-¿Si quieres ir a la terraza?

-No estoy bien gracias pero si quieres anda sola.

-Quiero ir contigo amor, haber si nos podemos entretener un poco aquí, esta aburrida la conversación.

-No ahora Pansy, no te pongas melosa. Otro día nos juntamos y hacemos lo que quieras.

-Soy tu novia y me tratas como si fuera una desconocida.- se le subían los humos a la cabeza y no podía controlar lo que decía.

-Si, tú lo dijiste eres mi novia y sabes lo que es para mí que seas mi novia. No quiero que me apreses antes de tiempo dale- Decía tomando un sorbo de Vino.- por lo demás no te quiero, y lo sabes y tengo planes en mi cabeza no me estorbes.

-Eres muy patudo, eh Malfoy. No me trates así. Bien así nos vamos, después no te quejes si me ves con alguien que no seas tú.

-Has lo que quieras.- Pansy siempre pensaba que le molestaba al Malfoy, verla en as piernas de otras personas. Pero a el nunca le importo. Es mas a veces pensaba que estaba bien que hiciera eso. Pues a alguien le gustaría tenerla así de verdad y así ella no se quedaría tan sola.

Mientras el observaba como estaba a Hermione, su padre lo miraba con una cara de Estas muerto insoportable. El la había embarrado, El no Blaise debería estar hablando así tan confianzudo con Hermione. Si bien a Draco no le importaba que era lo que pensaba su padre. Sabía que tenia que hacerlo, los miraba y observaba y sabia que debía hacer, pero ahora no pronto tendría otras oportunidades. Y después de todo sabia que debía hacer para que Blaise se alejara de ella, lo conocía y manipulaba, y no seria la excepción ahora. Miles de veces lo habían mandado a una y otra cosa. Era un hombre raro se decía, si bien era un muy buen amigo pero era extraño. Un tintineo lo obligo a aterrizar en la realidad.

-Bien, ya se nos izo muy tarde y saben que las cosas pasan rápido. Muy buena la velada y gracias a cada uno por hacerse un espacio en sus agendas.- hubo una carcajada al termino de la palabra- Ahora debemos dormir, tal como ustedes. Y recuerden que mañana es la reunión. A los miembros les digo.- Su expresión había cambiado ahora estaba mas serio que siempre.

Uno a uno empezó a pararse lentamente en la mesa. Se despidieron de cada persona que veían. Hermione no se había despedido de nadie, pues ni siquiera se había levantado seguía hablando de cada cosa con Blaise, era un chico muy entretenido. Fue entonces cuando una mano toco su hombro e interrumpió la animada conversación.

-Hija acompáñame a la puerta a despedirnos de la gente.

-Claro madre. Esperadme un poquito.-Miro a su madre y enseguida miro a Blaise.- Te quería decir gracias por ayudarme y por tu apoyo.

-De nada Hermione. Ahora sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Si lo se.

Un suave beso en su mejilla se poso, luego de haberse parado del asiento. Hermione camino en dirección a la puerta de salida. Mucha gente le decía adiós muy amablemente pero su cara decía otra cosa. Hasta que lo vio al hurón, este estaba conversando con su padre. Eso no le causaba buena espina. Se acercaron Malfoy y su padre.

-Hermione el es…

-Si se quien es padre, no tienes por que presentármelo. Adiós Malfoy, cuídate- El se acerco a ella y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla este era especial. Era el encanto de Malfoy, siempre lo hacia, era la forma con que las hacia caer.

-Cuídate hermosa Sol.- y se fue sin darle la oportunidad a Hermione de responde algo. Es mas quedo muy impresionada, Malfoy le había dado una rosa y ahora le dice Sol. Esto era un sueño.

-Vez mi niña, como te quiere la sociedad.

-Me impresiona.

De todos se habían despedido. Hermione estaba cansada, cuando cerraron la puerta ella, miro a su madre y luego a su padre. No sabia que decirles, había sido una hermosa velada, inolvidable. No quería despertar de ese sueño. Si bien le tenia miedo que las cosas fueran tan "perfectas". Algo debía decaer en ese sueño.

-Mi amor, valla a su habitación y duerma, que mañana nos despertaremos tempranos… iremos a comprar unas cosas al Callejos Diagon. Así que quiero que te relajes un ratito.

-Muy bien.

Caminando por la escalera sus padres la miraban con una sumisa sonrisa. Era su hija la que habían perdido hace mucho tiempo por una gran equivocación. Era linda y podría ser desposada con el mejor hombre de la sociedad. Ya muchos habían hablado con el padre, pero solo uno seria escogido por ella Hermione. Pues ella tenía el último voto. Lo que los padres no sabían que ella estaba enamorada de alguien que no seria jamás aceptado en la familia y que sus constantes cambios de personalidad (de Hermione), harían que se distanciara, cosa que no estaba muy lejana a suceder.

-¿Qué crees que nos dirá cuando le digamos?- dijo la madre con un dejo de preocupación n su voz

-Nada, pues ella no tiene nada que decir. Solo queda aceptar.


	4. Tu mundo y Mi mundo

**Por cierto las descripciones de los personajes las distorsione un poco XDD**

**A gusto mío. **

Capitulo 4: Tu mundo, Mi Mundo.

La misma lechuza de todos los días, traía lo de siempre, el diario. Sin ningún signo de rareza o de tener algo en especial, venia como siempre. Hasta que llego a la ventana. Una señora rolliza toma lo que traía en el pico y le entrego su respectivo dinero. Sin darle importancia lo deja enzima de la mesa del desayuno. Poco a poco los integrantes de la enorme familia llegaban. Uno a uno. Nadie tomaba en cuenta realmente el diario. Pues lo de siempre, el ministerio con sus cargos raros y ridiculeces. Pero no fue hasta que la mas pequeña lo abrió, no podía creerlo su amiga, la novia de su hermano en la primera plana. Y con su enemigo. No quiso mostrárselo a nadie, es mas corrió a ocultar el diario.

A la mañana siguiente. La despertó Chocolate con una suave campanilla. Ella había dormido placidamente, despertando de a poco, es mas no quería abrir los ojos con temor de descubrir que no era mas que la Señor Granger despertándola. Comenzaba su segundo día y tenia miedo de que las cosas empezaran a no gustarle. Abriendo los ojos de a poco miro a su elfa Chocolate y sonrió. No podía creerlo estaba todo en su lugar, su armario, su escritorio, la ventana y aquella flor tan misteriosa que horas antes le había entregado Malfoy.

-Hola ama, su madre me ordeno despertarla, pues tiene que salir con ella.- dijo mirándola.- la tina con agua esta lista par que se relaje un poco. Su ropa está en la puerta. Luego vendrá su madre.

-Perfecto Chocolate. ¿Después de esto tiene algo que hacer?

- Realmente no, a menos que usted me quiera pedir algo.

-Si quiero que descanses. No hay órdenes hoy, yo soy tu ama aquí, y no quiero que le hagas caso a nadie más que a mí. Con excepciones como mi madre y padre, pero no permitas que te manden a traer cosas o hacer cosas, me entiendes solo yo. Nadie más. Por eso mismo ahora iras a tu cuarto y dormirás. Prohibido no hacerlo.

-Si, pero…

-Pero nada.

-Entonces lo haré.

-Disfrútalo

-Lo haré

No podría creerlo, odiaba a la gente que trataba mal a los elfos, y ella queria tratar de marcar la diferencia. Si bien nunca se olvidaría del episodio con el elfo en el auto. Pero eso no había sido más que un arrebato de ella. Camino a la puerta del baño, era hermoso. Aun mejor que los baños de prefectos, eso la izo recordar su novio. Cuantas veces habían ido al baño de prefectos a perder los minutos de vida con una suave caricia o regaloneo; como le solía decir Ron, se relajo verdaderamente, no podía creerlo hace tan solo 1 día atrás, Su baño era simple de muggle y ahora disfrutaba de un jacuzzi. Pensó en todo lo que la rodeaba, Ron, Los Granger, sus padres, el colegio y al final se encontró pensando en Blaise, era un cisco encantador, muy lindo por cierto. (N/a: Imaginen que Blaise es Joe de Jonas Brother XD) Pero también estaba Malfoy. Era extraño su comportamiento, es mas ella pensaba que era de otra forma cuando estaba con su gente. Algo la traía mal.

-Hermione, Hermione ya pues sal de una ves. Mucho relajo- era su madre con un tono muy delicado como el de siempre.- Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, mucha gente que visitar y tu ahí en el Jacuzzi sin mayor apuro.-Hermione sale de la ducha con una toalla en la cabeza y el hermoso vestido puesto a medias.- Vistote bien, que hoy te enseñare unas cuantas cosas.

-¿Cómo me vas a enseñar?

-Necesitas saber de protocolo, bailes varios, peinados y maquillaje. Recuerda que no siempre estará contigo Chocolate y tienes que aprender a hacer esas cosas sin ella. Hoy se comienza y tu gran prueba será el baile de mascaras que ofrecerá los padre de Pansy.

-Pansy Parkinson, la misma niña.

-Si hija, ellos son unas personas muy agradables. Y a su madre la conozco desde el colegio, tú y Pansy se volverán con el tiempo en muy buenas amigas. Tal como yo y su madre.

-Mamá ella es de Slytherin y yo…

-Y, yo que hija- dijo mirándose al espejo. Y poniéndola en frente de ella.- Ibas a decir que eres una niña de Gryffindor. Mírate ya no eres la niña muggle que tenia las burlas de los serpientes, es mas eres mas importantes que todos juntos. Fue un gran error que quedaras en Gryffindor como que vivieras tantos años con esos Muggles.- ella miraba a Hermione y le tocaba el pelo.- Me vas a decir que esos muggles te tenían así de cómoda. Mira como esta vestida ahora, antes ¿Cuántas veces al año te compraban ropa? ¿Gozabas del respeto que te tienen ahora? Claro que no, ahora eres Hermione Morrison y no volverás a ser la Sangre sucia Granger. Supe por ahí que estabas de Novia con el hijo menor de los Weasley ¿Es cierto eso?

-Si, cumplimos un año este mes.

-Un año, no será mucho digo yo. Después de todo no debes amarrarte a alguien por tanto tiempo. A menos que sea tu esposo claro. Dime una cosa ¿Lo quieres mucho? Puedes confiar en mí

-Lo quiero mucho, pero…

-¡Dudas! Uno no duda cuando siente las cosas- una mirada perspicaz izo que Hermione se pusiera nerviosa.

-Es que encuentro a alguien bonito.

-Te gusta alguien que no es tu novio. ¿Quién es, Malfoy?- dijo sentándose en la cama- si pides mi opinión es el mejor candidato. Como su padre –Tenia una mirada soñadora como recordando algo.

-No, asco el seria el ultimo hombre en la tierra que merece que, Yo Hermione se fije en el.

-Espero, que siempre sea así.-Murmuro entre dientes a madre.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No. Ya mejor te ayudo con tu pelo- tomo su varita y dijo –Solo tienes que apuntar tu cabellera hacer estos movimientos y perfecto.- El pelo de La señora Morrison había quedado perfectamente ordenado como por arte de de magia.- Así de simple amor.

-Ya veo, lo intentare- Haciendo el mismo movimiento de varita, le quedaron algunas mechitas fuera de cómo deberían estar.- O no, no me salio.

-Claro que si, te salio mejor que yo cuando tenia tu edad.- La miro y le arreglo lo que estaba mal.- Ahora si estas lista. El maquillaje. Llama a Chocolate, no pode enseñarte eso ahora, pues estamos ya atrasadas.

-Chocolate, Ven por favor.

-¡Por favor! ¿Que es eso? Es una elfa, no se tratan así esas criaturas, si no la trata como debe después quizás que cosas quiera. Supe de un elfo, El de los Malfoy ahora esta pidiendo que le paguen. ¡¡¡Que es eso!!!

-Es pedir un poco de respeto y dignidad. Y por lo demás es mi elfa y la trato como yo quiero.

-Soy tu madre y frente a mi la trataras como se debe.- su expresión de suma delicadeza cambio a una de enojo y enfado.

-Muy bien, solo por que quiero que nos llevemos nosotras bien. Es la última vez.

-Obvio.- Entrando la elfa mira a todos lados. Tenia una expresión de recién despierta que no podía quitársela tan fácilmente.- ¡Maquilla a mi hija!- lo dijo en voz y actitud de mando.

-Me llamo mi ama- dijo la elfa sin tomar mayor atención a lo que decía la madre de su ama.

-Quiero que me maquilles.

-Enseguida.

La maquillo con tanta delicadeza, el trato siempre seria igual, pero tenia que concordar con su familia. Su familia; se decía Hermione, no era de los trigos muy buenos. Se notaba que la querían y no quería que el sueño se pusiera amargo, quería ser como ellos pero no era eso lo que necesitaba. Los comprendería de apoco.

Mientras tanto en la casa de las multitudes (N/a: le llamo así por q siempre hay mucha gente) los integrantes de una familia muy escurridiza como lo era la de los Weasley. Planeaban una boda, que en tiempos como los de ahora eran milagros hechos realidad. Bill el Mayor de los hermanos se casaba con Flour Delacour una francesa que había conocido en su trabajo en Gringotts. En la familia la querían más desde aquel incidente con el Hombre Lobo.

El pelirrojo y el chico de pelo revuelto solo estaban mirando a las chicas como se volvían locas por esto y aquello. Ellos no se hacían problemas con nada. No podían afectarlo nada. Ya tendrían mucho que preocuparse cuando entraran a al Colegio.

En eso el pelirrojo se acordó de alguien que el decía querer mucho.

-Hermione –dijo abriendo mucho los ojos. No solo se había olvidado de ella. Es más tenia un amorío oculto con una vecina, Una bruja que llegaba de España. Hace muy poco.- ¿Alguien sabe donde esta?

-Con sus padres. Donde crees- Decía el moreno sin despegar sus ojos de un libro de Quidditch.

-No es que… Yo le escribí una carta y se la envié. Pero llego Pig sin ninguna respuesta. Es raro.

-No creo que te responda, si tu le contaste lo de...

-No lo digas en voz alta. Que no se puede enterar nadie hasta que termine con ella.-decía el pelirrojo por lo bajo.

-¡Va! Eres muy cara dura no eh! Ronnie.- decía la misma pelirroja que minutos antes había corrido sin impórtale lo que pensara el resto.- ¿Ya no la quieres? ¿Ya no sientes lo mismo que antes? ¿O acaso son solo confusiones o más bien Calenturas Españolas?

-Cállate Ginny. No son calenturas ella me hace sentir distinto. Ella es…

-Diferente, Mas caliente… Ron, Hermione piensa de otra forma que esa españolita

-No le digas así. Se llama Matilde procura decirle por su nombre.

-A dejen de pelear- dijo el moreno que no los miraba.

-Claro, por que a ti también te gusta.- decía Ginny con notoria expresión de celos.

-A, si igual esta bien buena y bueno es de mi amigo. Yo soy hombre de una sola mujer. Como tu.

-Sabes. Yo que tu no me siento tan culpable. –Dijo Ginny sin prestarle mucha atención al Morocho.- Ella esta mejor que nunca sin tu presencia.

-¿Por qué, has hablado con ella? ¿Sabes donde esta?

-Si, velo por ti mismo.-Entonces pone el diario que ella misma ocultaba tras de su espalda. Tarándolo a la mesa y produciendo un gran ruido. El pelirrojo sin mas lanzo un grito, estaba impresionado y no podía creerlo que ni ella se lo hubiera dicho.

-¿Cómo paso? ¿Que hace ella hay? ¿Y por que con Malfoy?-estaba muy confuso. Era algo realmente chistoso y paradójico.

- Son las preguntas que me hago yo también, y solo ella puede explicar.

-¡¡Que!!- No podía creerlo era ella. En la primera plana del Diario el Profeta.- Es que acaso no tienen algo mejor que poner en este diario.

-Esto siempre pasa y deberías comenzar a acostumbrarte- decía la madre mientras miraba por fuera de la ventanilla del coche.- Por lo demás se ven hermosos juntos.

- Y ademas mira lo que dice: A me vinculan con Malfoy y ademas con Blaise… Es que esto me va a traer muchos problemas.

-Problemas con quien, con ese noviecito tuyo. Ja deja reírme. SI ni siquiera se ha preocupado por ti. Alguna carta algo. No se dime te a llegado algo de su parte.- Su mira astuta izo que Hermione se pusiera nerviosa. Ella sabia que era verdad, nada Ninguna carta ni nada.

-Es que no sabe que estoy ahora con ustedes.

-Ves tampoco te interesa a ti, no e has informado es el segundo día, y ya has hecho todo mal.- la miro profundamente y luego sigue mirando por la ventanilla- ¿Realmente te gusta el?

-Tengo miedo. Tú sabes que no son una familia, de las buenas.

-Buenas, descríbeme buena. No pertenecemos a la Orden, No somos Agrores, eso es bueno para ti Hija. Llevamos años en lo mismo, que es bueno para la gente, Ser como ese Albus. Mentiroso. Y tendrás que acostúmbrate a esta familia, pues es tu nueva familia y no tienes nada que hacer. ¿O acaso prefieres estar con esos Muggles que más que tenerte se querían deshacer de tu persona, por ser bruja cuando ellos solo merecían morir? Somos brujos de verdad, con sangre pura y no debemos mezclarnos, no; por que así es como nacen esas cosas. Los Squib.

-Pero yo era muggle y hacia…

-Claro tu lo dijiste eras muggle. Nunca lo fuiste, por tus venas corre sangre pura, la más fina sangre que pueden hallar. Y no es como decían esa gente que un muggle podía rendir mas. Tú eres sangre pura y por eso haces esas cosas tan sorprendentes.

-En si tiene sentido, pero no dejo de pensar que los muggles tienen derecho a vivir.

-Claro que lo tienen, pero que no nos molesten- la volvió a mirar le dio una sonrisa y luego dijo.- llegamos.

Un elfo le abre la puerta a la madre y esta sale, tras de ella sale Hermione. Era un edificio enorme, blanco marfil muy lindo, y tenía un cartel que decía, Todo tipo de baile de salón. Baila y sacaras una sonrisa. Una señora muy delgada y muy linda por cierto bailaba en un cuadro que estaba al lado del cartel. Era delgada de pies a cabeza con un pelo que le llegaba a los hombros color pelirrojo. Sus ojos eran verde malva y usaba lentes. Sin embargo no sabia que hacia ahí. Solo sabía que ya no estaba en el mundo de antes. En el que pasaba las vacaciones con sus amigos. Sino que estaba viviendo un sueño de princesa.

-No te quedes ahí parada Hermione, tenemos que entrar.

-Claro.- era alucinarte, pero no savia que hacer, estaba realmente confundida. No sabía que iban a pensar sus amigos de todo esto. Más no sabía si quisiera seguir con su novio. Algo le olía muy mal, y no le gustaba para nada el presentimiento que tenia.

Meditaba esa foto, Ron en su lugar favorito desde que había llegado a la madriguera nuevamente. Un riachuelo que pasaba cerca de su casa. Ahí había conocido a Matilde, la chica que le robaba el sueño hasta ahora. Ella tenía la edad de su hermana. Muy linda y no podía quietarla de su mente, no podía era algo realmente impresionante ni siquiera había tenido así de presente a una persona. Ni siquiera a su novia. Estaba muy confuso, no quería que nadie lo interrumpiera, ya no sabía si amaba a Hermione, o si sentía algo especial. Solo sabía que le gustaba ver hacia la ventana del balcón de aquella chica que le robaba el sueño. Le costo mucho a el, poder darle señales de vida a ella. Ademas que no se manejaba en el idioma, el amor hablo por ellos, y las cosas habían cambiado. Ya no amaba a Hermione sino a Matilde. Le costaba comprender lo que el decía pero era la verdad y debía hacérselo saber a Hermione. En eso llega una muchacha morena de pelo castaño claro. Con una excelente figura y de ojos pardo que no te dejan de mirar hasta que los miras tu.

-¿Te sucede algo Ron, que estas tan solo?-decía esta chica sin ninguna vergüenza- ¿Podría sentarme con tigo o es que realmente no quieres compañía?

-No Matilde, puedes quedarte. Estoy abrumado. Y tengo muchas cosas en mi mente que dan vueltas, y son tantas que me llegan a marear.

-Tranquilo que todo va a pasar.- suspiro y dijo algo que ni siquiera ella pensó- es por tu novia, Hermione. Si vi. El diario. Esta en otro mundo ahora y bueno tú no perteneces a ese mundo. No me extrañaría que quisiera terminar contigo.- Había rezado y pedido tanto por que algo pasara en esa relación que en cierta parte se sentía culpable. Pero de culpable nada tenía ella.

-No se, siento que tienes razón, pero es que ella no es así.

-Mira la persona se puede guiar por 3 cosas, los instintos, la mente o el corazón. Dime que quieres seguir, A tus instintos, Pensando que es lo que mas te gusta sin importar lo demás, a tu mente pensado que te conviene o a tu corazón, guiándote por que lo que mas quieres.- decía muy seria, tenia temor que el siguiera algo que no la involucrara, lo amaba ya aunque ella sabia en que se estaba metiendo, lo izo por amor (N/a: eso de la 3 partes lo invente yo xDD)

-Sabes, se que tengo que hacer. Y bueno lo haré hoy mismo.- Se paro y dejando a Matilde ahí camino en dirección a la madriguera.

-Hermione que sucede. Levántate tienes que seguir con la clase.- en un gran salón su compañero de baile le daba ánimos, era un gran salón lleno de espejos. Estaba cansadísima. Quizás estaba algo excedida de peso. Y se le notaba bastante.- Ven si es fácil.

-Tu lo haces ver fácil, Blaise, llevas años en esta academia y bailas muy bien toda estas cosas.- Parándose de a poco con la ayuda de Blaise, Hermione no podía evitar dejar de mirarse en los espejos. Si que estaba Algo gruesa.

-Sabes, no estas concentrada y eso hace que te equivoques.- dijo tomándola de la mano- Si gustas, paramos un rato y tomamos un jugo, para que te desahogues.

-No solo.

-Anda anímate te hará bien desahogarte.

El izo un gesto a un muchacho para que parara la música y juntos fueron a un mini bar que había en un extremo de la sala. Se sentaron en una mesita y Hermione mirando a la mucha gente que pasaba por ahí, miro a Blaise y suspiro. Si bien no sabia que el le ayudaría con los bailes. Mas bien había sido una casualidad que el estuviera justo ahí. Era entrene hablar con el, pues le subía mucho el animo, pero aun no sabia si podía confiar en el.

-Sabes, yo te había observado hace mucho tiempo en el colegio. Pues Draco me mandaba a hacerlo. Se lo de tu novio. Y entiendo lo que sucede en tu cabeza por lo del diario.- la miro y tomo un sorbo del zumo de calabaza que le habían dado.- Eres muy linda y tengo claro que nuestra sociedad te va a aceptar. Este es otro mundo, uno en el que no esta Weasley y deberías tenerlo claro. Tú más que nadie debes saber que tus padres no van a permitir que ese noviazgo prosiga…

-Un momento, por que dices eso, mis padres me quieren y ellos aceptarían lo que yo quisiera.

-Mírate, estas aprendiendo Baile de salón, después tienes clase de Protocolo, ves Eres de otro mundo, ya no es el de los Weasley y su multitud de familia, eres de la sociedad, y tendrás que acostúmbrate.- dijo lentamente. Procurando que cada palabra quedara grabada en la memoria de Hermione.

-Si se, no quiero herirlo, el me ama (N/a: Seguro XD) y bueno yo…

-Tú no lo amas, y se nota en tu cara, que tú ya no lo amas. Han pasado muchas cosas y sabes que tus padres no lo aceptaran.

-Sabes, mucha confianza, sigamos en lo nuestro y procura no meterte en mi vida ¡OK!- Se paro y se puso en posición. Todo absolutamente todo era cierto, habían cambiado las circunstancias, hace mucho que no sabia de el. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Estará pensando en mí? O una pregunta más simple que la pensaba mucho ¿me querrá todavía? Por que el tampoco había hecho ningún intento en comunicarse con ella. Es mas eso venia de antes, cuando vivía con los Granger. El no la había dado ninguna carta. Comenzó a sacar esa rabia y de pronto Blaise se sorprendió, ellos estaban aprendiendo a bailar Tango y lo estaba haciendo mejor que nunca.

-Bravo, bravo- alguien aplaudía, desde la entrada de la sala, no era más que el rubio de siempre- Lo haces estupendo, aun mejor que Pansy, a verdad tú lo haces con sentimiento. Prosigan, miren que la música avanza y ustedes se quedan quietos. (N/a: el Tango de Roxanne XD de Moulin Rouge... Ese tocan -)- Camino al otro extremo de la sala y le izo una seña a una muchacha. Le entrego su capa y se sentó en el mini bar.

-¿El tiene que estar aquí?- preguntaba Hermione, su presencia la ponía algo nerviosa.

-Claro que si, el es tu compañero de baile, es que yo solo soy el profesor no la persona que baila contigo.

-Que, no entiendo. Me rehusó. ¿Por qué el?- dijo algo abrumada

-Por que tu madre lo pidió así. El es muy bueno bailando, nació en este mundo y seria bueno que el fuese tu pareja en clases. No quiere decir que en un Baile tengas que necesariamente bailar con el.- Su voz de repente denotaba un carraspero, era como un enojo o algo por el estilo, pero Hermione no lo tomo en cuenta.

-Si entiendo.- en su mente no entendía por que el afán de unirla con ese Hurón de pacotilla.

-¿Comenzamos? Miren que no todo el día. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Si, en posición. La música.

Era algo que merecía un escándalo, ahora estaban tan apegados, como lo es el tango. Era algo extraño el bailaba muy bien. A Hemione le comenzaron a temblar las piernas y eso no era costumbre. Estaba Nerviosa. No eso no podían ser nervios, ella no se podía poner nerviosa, no podía ponerla nerviosa ese hurón. No nunca. Pensaba Hermione.

Esta arto guapa esta Pulga resucitada, como había decidido nombrarla cada ves que pensaba en ella, se sorprendía pensando en ella a ratos y eso no era bueno. Solía pensar en las mujeres de su clase, pero eran pensamientos algo más que pornográficos. Con ella era diferente, toda la vida la veía y la molestaba, y es mas siempre mandaba a sus amigos a vigilarlas. Era algo constante y ahora tenerla tan cerca. No podría dejar de aprovechar las circunstancias.

-Nerviosa, Morrison.- la miraba a los ojos, cosa que ella no podía.

-No para nada.

-Entonces baila como hacías recién- la miraba como en intento de provocarla- piensa que soy Tu Comadreja y que te estoy cagando. ¿O no has pensado en eso?

No seas tonta, el debe de estar pasándolo de lo mejor con Lavender. E oído que se juntan en secreto.

-Eso no es cierto.- Comenzaba a hervirle las entrañas, y volvía a bailar como antes.

-No hablen.-Gritaba Blaise desde el otro extremo- Bailen

-Así debes bailar, Morrison o sino no seducirás a nadie.- como broche de oro el le agarro la pierna sin ninguna vergüenza. Era algo mas bien emocionante para el. Algo chistoso.

-Ya paren, paren no se emocionen.- Algo brusco Blaise miraba a Hermione.- Sepárese. Bueno Hermione Draco llego muy atrasado y tienes que irte.

-Pero como, recién comenzaba a ponerse buena la cosa- decía Draco mirando a su acompañante de pies a cabeza.

-Bueno. Entonces nos vemos mañana Blaise, me gusto mucho el Tango. Y procura llegar más temprano Hurón.

-Un momento. No me vuelvas a decir así, yo te respeto, y Tú procura hacerlo también con mi persona- el era así y, solía ser muy simpático solo si la confianza era la misma.

-Muy bien. Pero no creas que seremos amigos, aun recuerdo lo mal que me tratabas de pequeña y lo mal que tratabas a Harry y a Ron.- La gente comenzó a murmurar.- Si soy amiga del tonto de Potter- que había dicho, solo fue una equivocación.- Como ustedes le suelen decir no.

-Mejor es que te vallas ya Hermione.- Dijo Blaise.

-Si tienes razón.- Camino por el pasillo y no le importaba que aun no llegaba el coche que la iría a buscar. Es mas ella sabía a donde tenía que ir ahora.

Ron sabía lo que quería y no podía seguir engañando a alguien que quería mucho. Quizás ya no de la misma forma, pero si la quería como una gran compañera y amiga así que el debía dejar las cosas claras. Hace no más de un año, habían quedado que cada ve que necesitaban decirse algo y no estuvieran cerca se juntara en cierto lugar. Era como obvio que ella no sabría que el fue, solo por el hecho que tendría que comunicarle de alguna forma. Era algo paradójico, pero el iría por que quería desahogarse. Sin mas ni mas tomo los Polvos Flú y dijo Callejón Diagon. Después de sentir la misma sensacion de siempre cuando se transportaba por los polvos Flú. Se levanto y camino en una dirección clara Flourish & Bott. Si ese es el lugar misterioso, ese es el lugar en que el le había pedido que fuesen novio. (N/a: valla lugar no ¬¬)

-Hermy- le decía a una niña que le daba la espalda, era la misma cabellera de su novia.

-Perdón, no me llamo así

-A perdón, te pareces mucho a una amiga mía.- le dio la espalda y camino en dirección a la parte trasera de la librería. No sabia que hacia ahí pero algo tendría que hacer para sentirse mejor. Buscaba libros y buscaba libros. Entonces sintió una mano en su hombro.- Hermione.

-hola.

Se había provocado un silencio muy raro, uno que nunca habían experimentado, ese tipo de silencio que incomoda y podría romper un cristal con la frialdad del momento ella tenia algo que decir y el también. Fue ahí cuando Hermione reacciono y le dijo.

-No quiero seguir Ron, este… no puedo seguir contigo.- No podía creer, que en ese lugar hace ya un año habían comenzado una historia que ella misma daría el fin.

-Que, este no- Era en vano el también lo quería así, pero no podía demostrar lo bien que se sentía.- ¿Lo haces por tu familia? ¿O por Malfoy? Acaso ya fallaste con el.

-No quise hacerlo contigo y voy a hacerlo con el. Es el colmo, pensé que eras de otra forma, de otra materia, pero veo que eres mas sucio que el mismísimo Malfoy, el me trata mejor.

-A ya cambiaste, ahora también piensas que yo soy una Comadreja, seguro. Te apuesto que terminas conmigo por que no tengo los Galleons que Draco.

-Estas muy cambiado. Y bueno no quiero seguir con alguien que no me quiere.

-Yo te… Es verdad. Estoy mejor sin ti en mi vida, Yo y Harry estamos mejor.

-No metas a Harry en esto.- tomo su bolso y dijo.- Me retiro creo que las cosas quedaron claras y no tengo por que seguir hablando con un Traicionero de la sangre; como tu. Me voy, adiós y no quiero saber más de ti. Quédate en tu mundo y yo en el mío, por que ya no son el mismo, todo quedo atrás, por ende tu te quédate atrás Tu y Harry ya no están en mi mundo. Comadreja.- Y emprendió la marcha sin mas ni nada, eso iba enserio y no podría arrepentirse jamás.

Comadreja, ella había cambiado y no era la misma Hermione que conoció en el Expreso de Hogwarts hace ya mas de 6 años atrás. Como la había cambiado tanto el dinero y los trajes nuevos. Caminaba muy rápidamente a la salida por el Caldero Chorreante. Como si la persiguiera alguien. Que triste final para una amistad que había durado tanto. Solo quedaba aprender a vivir sin esa persona. Meditaba el pelirrojo mientras veía como se alejaba la que ya no era su novia.

Hermione corrió y corrió sin mirar a tras, pues ya le dolía mucho lo que le había dicho el hombre que supuestamente la amaba y mas le dolería si miraba hacía atrás. Salio del Callejón Diagon e ingreso al Caldero Chorreante. Ahí vio a su madre con una expresión de enojo.

-Te has demorado mucho.

-Si es que termine lo que debía terminar.- Su mirada ya no era la misma, tenia una especie de petulancia en la mirada.

-A que bien entonces, vamos que no soporto estar un segundo mas aquí.- Se tapa la nariz- No encuentras que huele mal aquí.

-Si huele a impuros.

Nunca se imagino decir eso, pero lo sentía así, y ya no reprimiría mas sus sentimientos de maldad, todo sentimiento debía fluir por su cuerpo, y ya estaba cansada de ser la niña buena que no mataba ni a una mosca, desde la ruptura con su novio ella ya no seria la misma, ella quería ser diferente. Quería ser mas Morrison


	5. Te enamoro por un buen precio

Capitulo 5: Te enamoro Por un buen precio

Ya una semana había pasado desde que termino con Ron. Estaba peor de lo que pensaba que iba a estar, aunque nadie en la casa lo había notado, se guardaba la pena enorme dentro, sin votarla. Casi no salida de su habitación. Ademas de las clases de Baile, protocolo y piano. Havia recibido invitaciones de Pansy a que salieran a bailar a una "Disco" muy común entre su sociedad. Por que no todo era bailes de gala también los jóvenes la pasaban bien en los discos. Es mas Pansy era muy simpática al hacer eso, aunque Hermione no le creía que cambiaba así. Pero no solo ella se portaba bien con Hermione, casi la mayoría de los Slytherin que antes la molestaban por ser una Impura ahora querían ser amigos de ella. Su madre solía decir que era por que era de clase. Hemione le llamaba Remordimiento o por conveniencia, sus padres tienen mas Galleons que todos juntos y eso era algo que atraía a muchos.

En 3 días mas era el baile de los Parkinson. Es una baile de mascaras, Hermione no se veía muy emocionada, era su primer baile y no les encontraba mucha gracia a algo así. Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por un suave golpe en la puerta, Hermione quiso decir que no entrara nadie, es mas a su elfa le dijo explícitamente que no entrara nadie y que no la molestaran. Pero si había alguien que la estaba molestando.

-Estoy ocupada, no me molesten. NO estoy para nadie.

-Soy yo, Blaise. Me dejas pasar, es que necesito que me ayudes en algo.

-A eres tu. Entra Blaise, eres el único que no hace que me exaspere. Me hace bien tenerte- se había sonrojado, durante toda la semana, a la única persona que había aceptado en su habitación era Blaise. ¿Por que el?, no sabia, pero algo hacia, por que ella se le olvidaba todo y problema son cabían en su cabeza es mas se tranquilizaba y le daba mas paz.

-A mujer, alguien más debe darte esa tranquilidad. Recuerda que se termina el colegio y bueno tú sabes que sucede cuando eso pasa.- se sentaba en la cama de ella.

-Si, me lo ha dicho un centenar de veces mis padres. Estoy harta que me digan esos. Tengo que encontrar a un buen partido. Bla… tengo que encontrar marido. Esto me exaspera.

-A bueno en el colegio conocerás a todos los Slytherin y a la gente que necesitas conocer para tener una buena elección.

-Claro. Pero queda tiempo.

-Tú deberías salir con Pansy, ella es una buena niña y te harías conocer más. Ademas hay muchos Jóvenes que ya no van la colegio pero que son un buen partido. –dijo con un tono de interés. Más bien aburrido.

-Si, pero que no me da buena espina. ¿Por qué les bajo el cariño de pronto?

-¿Como yo?- dijo sonrojándose un tanto.

-Es que realmente no te conocía y nunca te vi. En el colegio, mas que el año recién pasado en el club del Profesor. En cambio a Malfoy, a Pansy y ellos, toda la vida me molestaron.

-No me tas a Malfoy, mira que lo conozco lo suficiente, y se por que hace las cosas. Y es mas el no te a invitado a pasear.

-A verdad. De todos modos no saldría con el. Ni a la esquina.- dijo mirando por la ventana.

-Bueno a lo que venia. Quería invitarte a un club que tenemos los jóvenes Slytherin. Y bueno hoy es la primera junta del verano, ¿Quieres venir conmigo?- dijo en acto de suplica.

-Este… yo, tengo planes.

-Hermione No mientas no es así.- dijo con una ceja en alto. Sabia muy bien lo que decía.- Es mas le pregunte si estabas preparada para ir, y ella dijo que si.

-¿Cómo preparada?

-Que ya no eres la de antes… Ya no eres una Gryffindor- Hermione Enmudeció, es mas no sabia que decir, si decir que si o negarlo por completo.- ves, antes me hubieras dado un combo como se lo diste a Draco en tercer año. Estas confundida, y creo que se siente. Tú sabes y eres la única, que yo deseaba mucho no estar en Slytherin.

-No se que decirte. Y ciento que me estas provocando, sabes que e cambiado mucho, y lo tengo claro, pero no se, es que es extraño.- suspiro y lo volvió a mirar a la cara- ¿Y si yo quisiera ir, como debo vestirme?

-A como tu quieras. Menos ropa de esos Muggles, ¿Todavía la conservas?- la miro muy extrañado.

-No ya las queme hace mucho…- se paro y camino al armario.- ¿Cual me pongo?

Había decidido ir, pues sabía que la iba a pasar bien y ella misma había decidido, empezar a ser más sociables, después de todos ellos debían ser sus amigos ahora, ellos estaban a su altura y no le quedaba otra. Pensaba, que seria ser parte de ese mundo. O sea ya era parte, pero ella no lo quería asumir, Quedaba mas o menos un mes, y terminaba su verano, comenzaban su clases y no sabia realmente si, seguiría en Gryffindor. Miro La ropa del armario, era todo tan elegante, era ropa hermosa, muchos de esos vestidos no los había ocupado.

-El tema es Ukelele. Las fiestas no son de gala, son menos reproducidas. Somos jóvenes, cuando las fiestas las organizan los padres es distinto. Así que no te pondrás nada de eso. O sea en un comienzo si, pero después a la Piscina- dijo eso haciendo un gesto de piquero, y camino al armario.- Este es perfecto. Era un vestido lila, muy hermoso, no era corto, pero si muy apegado al cuerpo.

-Ese. Este, no me quedara chico.- sonrió.

-Este es el indicado, después de todo, después te lo sacaras y a la piscina.- se lo dejo en la cama- Zapatos. Esos tacos están perfectos. Y Traje de baño. ¿Tienes?

-No se. Voy a revisar- Había tanta confianza entre Blaise y ella que daba igual que el viera sus cosas intimas, es mas más de alguna ves, en el corto tiempo que se conocían, le había pedido opiniones en su ropa, Hasta en la Interior.- Este.

-Muy lindo, y bueno.

-Me lo pruebo entero y me dices. Tú sabes que no soy buena en esto, y puede que me quede mal.

-Yo te espero.- ella entro a su baño.

Se lo puso despacio sin ningún apuro, algo había en su comida, pues ella ya no era la de antes, si bien su desarrollo era el mismo de antes, pero ahora era distinto. Era gracioso, todo había aumentado y algo había cambiado, su cintura era mas angosta y sus pechos eran un tanto más grandes. Se sentía extraña, quizás las clases de baile la habían hecho bajar de peso. Daba igual eso ahora, el punto era si seria aceptada en todo el grupo, pues ella conocía solo a una parte, y la parte más pequeña. Se miro de nuevo al espejo y salio. Un perplejo Blaise la miraba, si bien sus gustos no eran de una persona normal, ella no estaba para nada mal.

-Woo. Te queda perfecto.- había abierto mucho la boca, y el asombro era notorio.- Espectacular.

-Gracias. Me pasas el vestido,- combinaba, el bikini es morado, y con el vestido lila, todo quedaba perfecto.- me pongo algo en el cuello y me retoco mi maquillaje y vamos. ¿Dónde es? A propósito, ¿que hora es?

-En la casa de Draco, y son las ocho con quince, es en 15 min. Mas, si no fuesen vecinos estaríamos muy atrasados.- la miro como apurándola.

-Perdón. Organizo mi cartera y vamos.- Miro su mini bar, y se dijo que no quería ser aguafiestas.- Llevo una cerveza de Mantequilla.

-¿Que?- la miro con une cara de Como se te ocurre- No, algo más fuerte, Agua ardiente, Ron, Wisky será de mal gusto llegar con cerveza de mantequilla.

-No digas Ron. Llevare Agua ardiente.- No sabia si quiera cual era, se demoro en sacarla, habían muchas botellas, tenia que leer su papel para saber cual era.- Vamos.

Saliendo del cuarto. Ella recordó que no les había dicho a sus padres. Pero sin embargo, ellos le habían dado permiso libre de salir, con quien ella quisiera, llamo a su elfa y le dijo, Dile a mis padres que saldré a la casa de Draco. Que no me esperen. No podía creer que era lo que estaba diciendo, ella así. Ya no sabia de que tanto se sorprendía, Era una Slytherin.

-¿Y quien va a ir?

-Todo el grupo, y más, es que son algunos más grandes.

El caminara era silencioso. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. El estaba con su traje de baño puesto y una polera de rayas horizontales rojas. Era muy graciosa. Pero se veía muy bien, tenia buen físico. El la había consolado cuando Ron la dejo. Y desde ese momento se había convertido en su mejor amigo, sabía que con el nada malo sucedería, lo quería por que la ayudaba, y lo mejor es que el no la miraba con otros ojos, más que los ojos de amigo (N/a: por que creen ustedes q no la miraba con otros ojos XD), ella lo encontraba lindo. Pero lo que ella no sabia, es que su vida comenzaría a cambiar. Después de la noche de hoy.

Se veían las luces desde donde estaban caminando. Si bien era larga la distancia entre casa y casa, la de Draco era enorme. Y eso hacia que fuese más largo. Era tan raro ir a una fiesta, hace mucho que no iba a una. Después de todo estaba pendiente de otras cosas. VOLDEMORT no podía creerlo, había hecho caso omiso a esa situación, voldemort estaba con vida y ella en fiesta. Toda su ex realidad había entrado a su cabeza de un segundo a otro. Ella era amida de Potter, por ende enemiga de Voldemort. Pero ahora estaba en el otro bando. No sabía que estaba haciendo. Ella caminando a una fiesta, mientras muchos muggles estaba siendo matada por mortifagos. Entonces alguien la desvió de su mente dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por acompañarme. Esto vale mucho para mí.- le sonreía mientras le tomaba la mano.- Ahí esta Draco saludando a los recién llegados.

-¿Con Pansy? –dijo mirándola, estaba vestida de negro. Se veía bien.

-Si Es muy linda ella. Lamentable que Draco este enamorado de otra persona.- Era un tono de mucha malicia- esta noche será la mejor de tu vida Hermy, la mejor. Recuérdalo siempre y te ira bien.

-Bien, lo tendré en cuenta.

-¿Quién es esta belleza, Z dime de donde la sacaste?- Era Draco con una copa de algún liquido raro; rojo, mirando a Hermione con deseo.- A espera es Hermione- Se bajaba los lentes para mirarla con los ojos.- Blaise Ven tengo que hablar contigo. Pansy quédate con ella.

-Hola Pansy, que tal tu día.

-Hasta que viniste a una junta, pensé que nunca ibas a venir. Sí, todo bien, Salí de compras. Me compre una revista. Pero todo bien supe que te cambiabas a Slytherin, que bueno, compartiremos pieza. Debo decirte que Millicent ronca demasiado, Emily no le gusta el desorden, Clemence no se despierta por nada, así que no te preocupes. Y en cuanto a Danielle, ella nunca a hablado mucho conmigo y no pasa en la sala común, así que no se de ella, es la única que no vienen a las juntas. Y otro punto. Si quieres meter a un hombre a la sala común, activa el silenciador. Nadie quiere escuchar tus intimidades.

-Este… yo… ni yo sabia que me cambiaba de casa. ¿Como sabes tu eso?- Hermione le impresionaba demasiado eso.

-Todo el colegio lo sabe mujer, en Hogwarts se sabe todo, ademas tus padres fueron al colegio a cambiarte. Ellos mismos. E hicieron un gran escándalo, No sabias.

-No tenia idea

-Es que nunca sales de tu habitación. Muy bien, tienes que estar al tanto. El presidente de este club es tu hermano, y en realidad no se hace mucho. Se organizan fiestas y muchas cosas, aquí si no sabes tomar, no eres nadie. ¿Tomas tu? No importa aprenderás- dijo sin tomar ni siquiera en cuenta lo que ella iba a decir- es una diversión sana. Y bueno hay hartas habitaciones, por si después… ¿Tu entiendes no?, espera que debo seguir recibiendo a las personas. Entra y conoce a las personas, hay muchas y bueno si después quieres encontrarte con Z. Te acercas a la estatua Blanca, tú sabrás cual es.

Hermione no sabia si decir algo, pues la conversación se había convertido en un completo monologo, y eso aunque era entretenido; por la variedad de gestos de la Slytherin, era a la vez muy incomodo ya que ella parecía no importarle la opinión de la castaña, cosa que realmente era lo contrario. Caminando vio a muchas jóvenes de entre 15 y 19 años caminando en bikini y con diferentes trajes, algunas en la piscina y otras en el bar y otros lugares. Era realmente un mega evento, Hermione pensaba que era un grupo reducido pero no; eran muchos. No sabia que hacer si ir a ver a los que atendían el bar o sentar y esperar. No podía encontrar la famosa estatua Blanca que Pansy le había dicho. Solo camino hacia el bar principal que estaba en el centro del salón, y se sentó. Un hombre de entre 23 a 25 años le hablo y le pregunto ¿Que quiere? ¿Algún trago, martíni, Wisky? Ella no tenia idea que era cada uno de esos tragos. Si dijo que le dieran lo primero que el había ofrecido. En eso. Lo que le faltaba. Alguien se le acercaba, estaba al parecer con unos tragos de más. Y le dijo lo siguiente, más bien se lo grito:

-Una Muggle, es la chica con la que se junta el Mal nacido de Potter y el Pobretón de la comadreja Weasley.- Lo había gritado una y otra vez, si bien no sabia que hacer, estaba muy cohibida y no sabia como decir que ya no era así, después de todo los diarios lo habían dicho por ella. Todos murmuraban. Pero el seguía acosándola.

-Déjame en paz, tú no sabes nada.

Nadie que la conocía la defendía, ni su propio hermano, mas bien el paresia estar de lo mejor con dos chicas que de seguro no tenían mas de 15 años. Es que no podía creer que la primera vez que salía le sucediese eso. Era algo realmente deprimente, cosa que hacia que no le dieran ganas de volver a salir. El muchacho la empujo al suelo, haciendo que se cayera de la silla en la que estaba sentada, Se le callo la copa y todas la miraban. Pero llego alguien a defenderla que parecía haber salido de la nada. Pero el es que no podía creerlo.

-Y eso te va a dejar una huella para que sepas respetar a una Morrison- le había dado un fuerte golpe en su nariz, que ahora emanaba sangre por montones, uno de sus amigos, lo tomo de brazo y se lo llevo- láguense de mi Mansión, no quiero verlos ni un segundo mas- le dio una mano a Hermione para que La chica se levantase del suelo- ese no es un lugar para una princesa, por favor hágame el favor de pararse que ya comenzara la reunión señorita.

La Castaña no izo más que pararse y mirarlo a los ojos, Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo lindo que era, pero no era el caso. Todo parecía oscurecer un poco y muy pronto vio como se encendían un millón de velas casi al unísono. Y fue ahí cuando vio la estatua Blanca, que no podía creer de quien era. Quedo muy sorprendida, Era nada más y nada menos que Voldemort. Sabia que todo parecía estar muy tranquilo en su casa y con la gente que la rodeaba, día a día pensaba constantemente por que parecía estar todo tan tranquilo con respecto al Voldemort, era tan obvio, vivía rodeada de seguidores de el, por ende nada malo les sucedía pues ellos son lo que provocan el dolor ajeno, Y lo peor de todo que habían jóvenes siguiendo a este mago tan malvado. Entonces llego a la conclusión que ella misma estaba ahí para hacerlo que harían. Solo espero que hablaran.

-Ya mi bella princesa, quiero que estés conmigo durante toda la reunión, perdón dijo Z por que tubo que irse de inmediato, pero me dijo que te cuidara; cosa, que yo mi bella princesa lo haré con mucho cuidado.- lo decía con tanta delicadeza que Hermione no izo mas que creerle, cosa ya muy rara en su persona, estaba tan encantada con el nuevo Draco, es que sentía que era en verdad así, con la gente de su clase, pero aun así se le venían a la mente todos los recuerdos amargos de su primera etapa en Hogwarts, el le ofreció la mano, y Hermione por educación y cortesía se la acepto. Caminaron hasta los asientos principales, donde en un cartel decía Malfoy y Parkingson- No te preocupes por Pansy ella esta en otro lado, y si viene hacia aquí, no le digas nada tú. Yo hablare con ella. Perfecto. ¿Que dices? Tengo la misma fea costumbre de Pansy de hablar solo. Anda dime que opinas.

-Opino, que creo que Pansy se va a sentir muy mal si yo ocupo su lugar.

-No te preocupes, tienes que estar conmigo hoy, creedme o si no se te van a hacer las cosas difíciles. Tengo que cuidarte- la miro fijamente a los ojos y le sonrió.

-No necesito tu protección.- lo miro astutamente y con la mayor cara de asco, que sin darse cuenta era peor a la que ponía la mamá del Slytherin presente.

-Sí, lo dudo, seguirías en el suelo o peor te hubieras ido a encerrar al baño, entiende Herm…

-No me llames por mi nombre, parta ti soy Morrison, no nos tomemos estas regalías, Ya Malfoy.

-Por que no entiendes que me quiero llevar bien contigo, quiero comprenderte y quizás si quieres abrir tu corazón, ser hasta tu…

-Nada de cursilerías Malfoy, dejémoslo hasta aquí nada mas, acepto me cuidas, solo por esta vez, en futuras ocasiones no me menciones nada de lo hablado ahora.

No se hablaron para nada, solo tenían miradas furtivas el uno con el otro, de vez en vez se encontraban mirando el uno al otro. Hermione en si se sentía algo intimidada con la potente mirada del Rubio, y el rubio se sentía totalmente atraído por lo ojos color miel de Hermione, en eso, alguien se le acerca a la pareja y pregunto si deseaban algo. Según el pensamiento de Hermione, esto parecía un Restaurante, se habían demorando tanto en hablar, que para ella se estaba convirtiendo aburridísimo esta junta, estar ahí con Draco ni siquiera poder hablarle, ver a las bailarinas, cosa que no era muy lindo a la vista de Hermione, Ver como jugaban cartas los hombres o como simplemente se dedicaban a ver a las bailarinas como poco a poco se quitaban la ropa. Se había perdido en su realidad, hasta que Draco no izo más que tocarla.

- ¿Quieres algo Morrison? - no había insistido con llamarla por el nombre, al parecer el si entendía.- es gratis, yo pago - le muestra una dulce sonrisa que era irresistible.- pide lo que tu quieras, enserio.

-deja ver el menú- lo observo detenidamente todo, desde fuertes tragos hasta postres, todo parecía ser tan rico. Indecisa dijo- elige tu yo quiero lo mismo que tu. No se, algún postre, el que mas te guste a ti.

-Bien quiero. Un- no alcanzo a oír lo que dijo el rubio, Hermione estaba en otro mundo nuevamente. Pero esta vez estaba realmente perpleja, estaba viendo a tres muchachas conocidas. Que ademas se acercaban a ella muy decididas.

-Señorita, se que le gustara este postre, si le gusta el chocolate, le encantara este postre, pero si no puede sola yo la…

-¿Qué hacen ellas en esta reunión?- dijo en voz muy baja a El rubio que parecía muy sorprendido.- ellas.

-Ellas son miembros desde hace ya 3 meses. Tu creías que habían seguidores de Voldemort solo en Slytherin, No- lo dijo subiendo una ceja – nosotros estamos en todos lados y bueno, en Gryffindor también hay, Muchos mas de los que tu crees mujercita. Se cortes con ella. Solo vienen a saludar.- a pasos de ellos Hermione opto por ser otra, una Hermione menos cordial Ser una Morrison.

-Hola Draco –la Muchacha saludaba al rubio de un beso en la mejilla. Al parecer no había notado la presencia de la acompañante- ¿Que vamos a hacer después?, no se, tu me prometiste que íbamos a hace algo.

-Lo siento Lavender, pero estoy muy ocupado, estoy con la Señorita Morrison Aquí presente. Por si no te habías dado cuenta.

-O, este… Hola Hemione, supimos lo tuyo. Me agrada que estés con los tuyos. Espero que disfrutes de la velada.- No alcanzo a oír la respuesta de Hermione y miro intensamente a sus acompañantes- Vamos, veo que no esta disponible, nuestro Draco,- esta ves mirando a Draco dice- Tu te lo pierdes Malfoy, no me busques mas para nada, no estaré. Quédate con ella y bueno adiós- le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Hermione y marcho delante de las otras muchachas que no eran nada más ni nada menos que Las hermanas Patil, esperaba una explicación del Rubio aquí presente pero sin embargo, el dijo

-Este, ella… me… se supone que hoy íbamos a salir. Pero me siento mas a gusto aquí Por que estoy…

-Conmigo- esto ya era una locura, Malfoy parecía estar mejor conmigo que con Lavender. Y ademas le sonreía, como un tonto, pero ella no se dejo engañar.- Te entiendo, siempre me lo dicen- corto el contacto visual mirando donde estaba las bailarinas. Era incapaz de mirarlo, por que quizás era todo un sueño y no quería que su burbuja se rompiera de un instante a otro.

Que le pasa a esta niña, pensaba Draco, la miraba detenidamente, su pelo aleonado, sus bellos ojos miel, un segundo. Que te sucede e Malfoy, se decía. Tu no eres así, esta bien, tu padre te ordeno a enamorarla, pero no te ordeno a enamorarte tu, no seas tonto, tienes tanto tiempo, acabas de rechazar a tres maravillas en la cama, para quedarte con una niña con muy poca experiencia en cualquier ámbito. Esto ya se estaba poniendo raro, el no era así, si bien era cortes con todas las damas, pero nunca había respondido así. Y mas en cima y para colmo de los colmos, estaba dando justificación, solo atino a mirara a otro lado, como lo estaba haciendo su acompañante y miro la piscina. Una gran idea se formulo en su maravillosa cabeza, izo un gesto y dijo. Algo en voz baja. Este le respondió y procedió a

-¿Quieres ir a la piscina, veo que estas con traje de baño?, A pero antes tienes que apuntarte en la lista, debemos saber cuanta gente hay en la reunión, por si aumentaron los seguidores…

-No soy su seguidora, solo estoy aquí por diversión, pero de todos modos, es algo formal así que si iré a anotarme.

-Muy bien ordenare que nuestro postre llegue a la piscina, anda ahí- apunta a una mesa donde se encontraba una niña pelirroja y un niño que parecía tener una expresión de gran seriedad, parecía en extremo aburrido-voy con tigo, pero primero debo hablar con el que nos sirve. Anda sin miedo.

Sin miedo, a eso ya no era una palabra en el vocabulario de la castaña, estaba mas que bien y ya miedos no le causaba la gente, solo estaba un tanto preocupada por la clase de personas que ella estaba frecuentando. Eran seguidores del mago mas tenebroso del ultimo tiempo, ahora si sabia que no era la misma, en otra ocasión hubiera corrido a avisarle a los de la orden, pero al contrario estaba ahí con esa gente, esperando que alguien hablara, alguien que ni ella había visto en persona, que seguramente seria el jefe de la reunión, su hermano. Pero si en verdad era Voldemort el que le hablaría a esta cantidad de jóvenes, eran muchos, y se notaba que tenía cada día más seguidores, y eso no era bueno. Nada olía bien aquí, todos esos chicos casi muertos por la cantidad de alcohol que había en su cuerpo, en realidad eran pocos en comparación a la cantidad de personas que estaban en el salón aun así todos tomaban líquidos de distintos colores que parecía una fiesta de colores intensos y con olor, Todos tomando y haciendo una cantidad de cosas bizarras que en realidad no podía creer la manera en que la juventud se estaba perdiendo de apoco. Siempre había sido aguafiestas, pero las fiestas que hacían en la sala común de Gryffindor eran fiestas infantiles en comparación de esta gran junta. A pocos pasos de la mesa diviso a Lavender que se acercaba a ella. No quería problemas se apresuro en anotarse.

-Hola- le decía la chica pelirroja, Hermione alcanzaba a leer en su piocha el nombre de Nina- bueno necesito tu nombre completo, edad y quien te trajo a esta reunión. Por favor díselos a mi compañero aquí presente.

-Si. Este, nombre.

-Hemione Morrison Steele. Tengo 16 años. Y me trajo Blaise Zabini, ¿Eso es todo?

-No necesito tu firma. Y bueno te entregaremos tu insignia en una semana mas, te la debemos enviar a tu domicilio.-en tanto el hablaba, Lavender se acercaba mas u mas a donde estaba Hemione, no tenia mas tiempo.-domicilio.

-Este…

-Vives aquí.- pregunto algo exaltada Nina.

-Solo envíenmela a este domicilio. No se preocupen, este me tengo que ir.- se volteo y camino en dirección a la estatua blanca. Estaba más que preocupada.

Conocía desde el primer año en Hogwarts y sabia de lo que era capaz Lavender. No quería arriesgarse. Miro hacia atrás y no la encontró persiguiéndola, un poco mas aliviada. Voltea su rostro y ella se encontraba enfrente de ella.

-Pensabas que te librarías de mi Piojo. Obvio que no muchachita.- la apunto con un dedo parecía estar muy furiosa. En eso se vio acorralada por las hermanitas Patil y Lavender.- creías que te quedarías sin pagárnosla. Draco es mío, y tú no me lo vas a quitar.

-No puedo creer que estés así por el, el no es nadie, y creo severamente que el no te merece, eres una muy buena persona, deja de buscarlo, o si no saldrás perdiendo tu.- la miro astutamente, sabia que quería ella sacar la varita- y si me permites ahora debo irme, te parece que esta conversación la dejemos para otro momento.- se logro liberar de la situación, eso era lo que creía.- le mandare saludos a Draco de su parte.

-Que te crees Piojo.- saco su varita rápidamente, pero alguien la bloqueo.

-Expelliermus, muchachas, mis queridas jóvenes No peleen ahora, no ahora no y menos entre ustedes.- alguien estaba hablando, Hermione seguía volteada, tenia miedo del que estuviera hablando fuese.- Hermione. No tengas miedo, no muerdo. Nunca pensé que la mejor amiga del chico que mas daño me izo, estaría reunida para escuchar mis sabias palabras.- con mucho valor se volteo y lo miro. Era horrenda la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos, era como una serpiente muy grande, y con unos ojos rojos que nunca iba a olvidar.- eres muy hermosa muchacha, eres igual a tu madre. Pero de espaldas, Tu pelo, es que se parece mucho a Derek. Les ruego que se sienten o que se queden quietas por un segundo, Tengo que hablar. ¿No era eso lo que esperaba tanto señorita Morrison?

Lavender se movió de su sitio. Pero sin antes amenazar a Hermione de un duelo a muerte por el hurón más popular del lugar. Muchas chicas la quedaban mirando, y murmuraban, pues se decía que era muy afortunada la chica que permaneciera con Draco mucho tiempo. Solía cambiar de parejas a cada segundo. El lo llamaba _No perder Oportunidades._ Ahí estaba, con una gran copa de chocolate y dos cucharas. Haciendo señas.

-En instantes hablara Ya sabes quien.- Dijo sacándose la polera. Tenía muy lindo torso, Hermione, lo había visto así en clases de baile, pero nunca tan detenidamente. Esto era realmente raro. Los colores se les estaban subiendo al rostro.- que sucede Señorita no quieres meterte a la piscina.

-Si quiero.- dijo mirándose los zapatos. Realmente estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Que esperas? ¿Te meterás al agua con ropa?, lo dudo, se que eres muy inteligente- No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, estaba ahí con una niña que meses antes era totalmente muggle, pero que ahora era de su clase y que mas enzima tenia que conquistar, estas cosas no hubieran pasado meses antes. Cuando la castaña se quito su fabuloso vestido, el no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Ya no era la figura un tanto suelta de un principio en las clases de Baile, es mas estaba estupenda y no podía creer lo que estaba pensando, antes hubiera pensado muy morbosamente, y hubiera deseado llevarla a la cama, pero en si con ella tenia un cierto respeto y quería mantenerlo.- Te ves linda.- Linda a esto era una locura, estas completamente loco, ya no eres el mismo, ¿o si?

-Gracias Malfoy- que halagador es que tu enemigo pasado te hablara con tanta dulzura.- ¿como esta el agua?

-Muy rica, ven metete.

Poco a poco se fue metiendo en el agua, en realidad estaba muy rica, y le encantaba eso. Estaba muy feliz, pues se sentía a gusto y ya no quería que terminara la noche, se había enfrentado a Lavender, sin miedo alguno, Draco la había defendido y algo que mas la dejo en shock fue que Voldemort parara una pelea. Ya todo era distinto, antes decía que todos lo seguidores de Voldemort eran una Mierda. En cierta forma lo eran, pero algo la hacia sentir de las mil maravillas, y sentía que ella estaba empezando a ser parte de esa mierda. Todo cambiaba y no sabia si estaba en el lugar correcto, pero por mientras estuviera aquí, iba a disfrutarlo.

-A quiero dormir, no sabes cuan cansado estoy, Sabes Morrison, es de agrado estar con tu persona, eres simpática, aunque no hables disfruto ver tus ojos, tienes unos ojos muy lindos. Anda come. Es mi favorito.

-Gracias, te pasaste. Esta muy linda tu mansión.- por primera ves había hablado para decir algo mas que un insulto.- Me gusta mucho la piscina. En mi casa no es tan grande.

-Puedes pedirle a tus padres que la agranden, ellos pueden hacer lo que tu quieras, solo tienes que acostumbrarte a pedir – si que es linda esta chica - ¿Qué te parece la reunión?

-Muy genial, me gusto bastante. Pero algo agitada, así por lo que me ha pasado. Eres muy popular entre las chicas. ¿No se supone que estas con Pansy?- la pregunta tenia mucha malicia.

- Es un compromiso desde que nacimos, nuestros padres nos amarraron, ella nunca me ha gustado, quizás para algunas situaciones pero no es mi chica, es muy frívola. Y ciento que quiero algo más. Alguien con más inteligencia que una puerta- la miro intensamente como para que ella entendiera que no estaba mintiendo en lo absoluto

-Pansy ¿no es inteligente?

-No para nada, ella lo único que tiene en la cabeza, es matrimonio, dinero e ir de compras. Y eso no me gusta en una chica, o sea… si, pero… Mientras su vida no se aboque a eso. Me entiendes.

-Si, te entiendo a la perfección. Creía que te gustaba esa clase de mujeres.

-No, yo quiero a alguien mas que una cara bonita, a alguien muy inteligente que tenga opinión en todos los temas.- a parecer, y por la cara de sorpresa de la Castaña, todo iba de acuerdo al plan- Bueno ahora mejor será que guardemos silencio. Comenzara el discurso.

-Muy bien.

Solo miradas era la comunicación de estos dos muchachos. No sabían cuan crucial era esta noche. Y las siguientes noches de su vida, estaba sucediendo algo impresionante. Dos personas que antes solo se odiaban, poco a poco se terminaran por amar, no sabia ninguno de los dos que este plan, cambiaria su vida por completo. Lo que comenzaría como un sucio plan del Rubio terminaría siendo en un gran amor. Mucho más grande del que tenía Voldemort por la Sangre derramada, pero no iba a ser tan fácil como creía el rubio, habría tenido un buen comienzo, pero no podía cambiar al transcurso de los días, el se sentía muy confiado, tantas veces lo había hecho, si bien ninguna terminaba como querían sus padres, pero si como el lo quería. Con los días, Todos quedarían totalmente complacidos. Solo había que esperar


	6. Sabias Palabras

Capitulo 6: Sabias palabras

Capitulo 6: Sabias palabras

Todavía estaban comiendo la gran copa de chocolate, estaba exquisita, y sin duda estaba aun más rica con la grata compañía que tenia a su lado. En eso apagaron todas las luces pero una gran luz quedo quieta en el gran podium. Draco le izo unas señas a Hermione como para que se diera cuenta que en estos momentos no se tenía que hablar. Alguien se acerco al micrófono y miro a la muchedumbre, Un gran grupo de los adolescentes había dejado de tomar o de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para prestar atención a lo que en esos momentos se efectuaría. Esa persona era Chuck Morrison, el presidente de la junta y hermano mayor de Hermione. Un muchacho que a simple vista se veía responsable y sin ningún vicio o problema por delante, pero sin embargo si los tenia y por montones, no había tenido nunca problemas con su familia, en el colegio, pero si en el amor. Hace no más de un año estaba de novio con una chica que no era de su casa en Hogwarts. Pero si era Sangre Pura, algo muy importante en su sociedad. Ella lo amaba, y querían casarse una vez terminaran el colegio, pero ella detestaba a Voldemort aunque ningún mal a ella le había causado. Pero si detestaba la forma de pensar, matar por placer, ya era algo más que absurdo. Pasaban los días, el se adentraba mas en el mundo al que sus padres habían permanecido en tiempos de horror, en tiempos del Innombrable, El sabia que algún día el volvería a recuperar su poder, solo había que buscarlo y esperarlo. Pero su novia no pensaba lo mismo, ella sentía que Chuck se alejaba a medida que averiguaba mas de su héroe y sentía un vació, como que si el ya no la quisiera y estaba algo mas que deprimida, conoció a un muchacho, en ese entonces, prefecto de la casa de Gryffindor, el al contrario de su novio estaba preocupado de ella, tenían una relación oculta, se solían ver en salas del colegio. Pues si sabia Chuck que su novia lo engañaba, no sabia realmente que podría llegar a hacer. El al final lo supo de todos modos, es mas algo sospechaba. Quien era el muchacho; era otra cosa, solo sabia que su Penélope lo engañaba con alguien. Discutieron mucho, pero el no fue capaz de ponerle un dedo encima, el la amaba y estaba sufriendo mucho por la ruptura del amor de toda su vida. Pero tomo eso como una hora extra para el nuevo club que estaba haciendo. Se trataba de la restauración del Poder del Amo Oscuro, sabia que los jóvenes podían ser el nuevo ejercito de el.

Dentro del club, no todo era tomateras y fiestas hasta reventar. También habían actividades como club de combate (N/a: no me puedo acordar como se llama XD), Hechisetiqueta para que las mujeres tuvieran buenos modales, Hechizos avanzados y magia negra. El lo había creado, era su orgullo y más orgullo sentía ya que el había tenido la confianza de que su amo iba a regresar, y que cuando regresara el seria enormemente premiado. Ahora que el estaba a su lado pudo por fin decir.

-Buenas Noches mis queridos jóvenes. Les quiero una calurosa bienvenida, es la primera junta del verano se demoro en organizar pero aquí estamos- se notaba en su voz que no podía estar mas contento – Muchas gracias a Malfoy por ofrecer su mansión. Bueno, todos sabemos para que estén acá. Y pido que se pongan de pie para decir el lema.- Todos se levantaron de sus asientos, hasta Hermione lo había hecho pero, solo como acto de respeto.

_Juro por lo sagrado de mi sangre._

_Que honrare a mi Amo y señor. _

_Seguiré cada uno de las cosas que me diga._

_Lo haré sin reproche y con el mayor_

_Respeto. Eliminare a los impuros de sangre._

_Uno por uno. Sin miedo_

_Ni vergüenza. Es mas lo haré con gusto_

_Y gozare de ello. Todo lo que haga lo _

_Haré y diré en nombre de mi amo._

_El único en mi vida Mi Señor Oscuro_

_Todo lo que se haga en esta reunión _

_No se reproducirá en cualquier lado. Solo _

_Los justos y precisos sabrán de mis pasos._

_Día a día luchare por una causa justa._

_La muerte de un Muggle._

-Gracias a todos por seguir aquí. Sin ningún reproche, En cuanto a nuevos miembros. Se registraron quince, Gracias a todos por traerlos. Somos en esta pequeña comunidad de jóvenes, sin contar a los adultos, padres etc. 515 personas. Si seguimos así, no podremos juntarnos más en una mansión. Que estamos dispuestos todos a defender una causa justa y la única causa que debería tener este mundo Nuestro mundo no de esas sangres sucias, los muggles. El nuevo líder de este año en su colegio. Es Draco Malfoy, un aplauso para el.- el se levanto para que todos lo vieran mejor. Con su sonrisa mira a cada una de las personas que estaba en frente suyo.- Recuerden que todos los cargos son a pedidos de nuestro amo. Y en las mujeres, Hermione Morrison.- Con los ojos abiertos de par en para Hermione no sabia que sucedía ni sabia que tenia que hacer. Todos aplaudían y miraban en su dirección. Ella solo se paro y forjo una sonrisa. Pero alguien grito algo que no se esperaba.

-Se han equivocado de nombre, Ella es Hermione Granger y es un inmunda sangre sucia.- grito una muchacha.- ella no tiene derecho alguno siquiera de estar aquí. Me opongo. A que esa muchacha sea nuestra líder.

-Si- muchos estaban apoyando a la niña que había alzado su voz. Todos estaban muy seguros de lo que estaba haciendo.- Échenla, ni siquiera es miembro.

-Silencio- se había formado un gran barullo.-Ella es mi hermana de sangre. No tengo que dar ninguna explicación sobre aquello, pensé que todos sabían ya. La que antes era una inmunda sangre sucia ahora es Pura y más pura que cualquiera que este aquí. Es de la Familia Morrison. Si alguien se quiere oponer, les pido que se preparen para ver el rayo verde que de mi propia varita saldrá.- Hermione ya estaba mas que clara de que este era su mundo ahora. La gente más importante la defendía. Y sentía algo muy especial. Su propio hermano estaba dispuesto a derramar sangre por defenderla. Todos se habían quedado perplejos y enmudecieron al instante. Sabían que el rayo verde no era nada bueno- Bien nadie se opone, vuelvo a decir, los cargos son a pedido de nuestro jefe mayor, nuestro mas grande Ejemplo Nuestro amo, el señor Oscuro.- dándole el paso al, que minutos antes había defendido a Hermione, el podium era de el en esos momentos y todos centraban las miradas en esa persona, que parecía tener tanto dominio.

-Gracias muchacho, siempre me enorgullecen tus palabras, es como escucharme hablar hace 16 años atrás. Les robare unos minutos de su fiesta, por que deben saber algo muy importante. Hace 16 años atrás yo era feliz, tenía poder y nadie me ganaba. No hay que confiarse de la gente que tenemos a nuestro lado. La gente cambia, Y no siempre es para bien, Tenemos que exterminara a muggles, a muchos. Pero tengo algo más importante para ustedes. Potter. Ese Mal nacido, todos sabemos la historia de ese afamado, tubo suerte. Eso fue. Todos preguntaran por que hablo de el, cuando suelo decir que mientras menos nos acordemos del enemigo podremos vencerlo mas rápidamente con la indiferencia. Pero esta ves no, debemos eliminarlo pero con lo que más le duele. Partir por el corazón, por la gente que mas quiere. Ya perdió a alguien, pero fue para mejor para esa persona, hoy esta entre nosotros y se que nos será de mucha ayuda- había intentado hacer una mueca y que para deducción de Hermione era una sonrisa.- pero tenemos que atacar a la gente que mas ama, se ira debilitando y poco a poco perderá fuerza. Yo se que nadie me puede ganar, Nadie. Después de la muerte de Dumbledore, Nadie a acepción de Potter. A si que la gente que ataque no es nada más que una molestosa mosca que dejemos aplastar.

Otro punto muy importante que quiero que apliquen en su vida, y es que nadie se delata. Si queremos que nos sean leales, partamos por nuestra persona. Quiero que hablen con sus padres, todos sabemos que podemos hacer que más gente siga nuestra lucha por la pureza de esta tierra. Me comunicaron que Hay seguidores nuestros en Brasil Me puse tan Tranquilo de que nuestra limpieza comience a ser mundial. Donde sea que vallan, traten de decirle lo que piensan. Pero háganlo con cautela y de la mejor forma, para que ellos sepan que es verídico lo que dicen No tengan miedo del fracaso. No se casen con alguien que no sea Sangre pura. Si ven que alguien lo esta haciendo. Háganlo cambiar de ida, que se olvide de esa locura, recuerden que tendremos este año el escuadrón de la salvación para casos como estos. Solo les digo que disfruten esta noche, que puede ser la última. Comed, Bebed y Divertíos, que mañana podremos Morir. Adiós- Un gran aplauso hubo después del termino de las palabras de el.

El discurso había sido un éxito, muchos de los jóvenes lloraban y otro montón, aplaudía con euforia, estaban felices, sabían que esto era verdadero y que no podían estar en un mejor lugar que este, donde seguían a alguien cuyas ideas no podían ser más que buenas. Es ahí cuando Hermione descubrió que era lo que tenia Voldemort que movía masas, y hacia que naciones siguieran sus mismos ideales. Su poder de convencimiento y su carisma ante la gente. Hasta incluso la había convencido de muchas cosas.

Hermione miro a Draco, se vio en el reflejo de la piscina, y luego vio a la muchedumbre, fue ahí cuando descubrió que ese era su mundo y que ya no debía escapara de su realidad. Estaba por fin feliz de su destino y se unió a los aplausos de la multitud. Era realmente adictivo. Cuando por fin la fiesta continúo ella si comenzó a disfrutarla. Tomo la copa de helado, y se la entrego a Draco. En son de la música, en la piscina bailo, bailo y bailo, por fin en toda su vida se preocupo de vivir la vida, de solo vivirla sin ningún prejuicio ni ninguna preocupación.

"_¡OH! Mi Santo Dios" _ese era el pensamiento de Draco, en ese momento estaba mirando a Hermione, su cuerpo, sus movimientos, lo estaban volviendo loco, es que era algo diferente, no era como con las otras chicas… Un momento… siempre era diferente, que es lo que pasa. Es que acaso que no sabes amar, y lo único que haces es guiarte por lo carnal, pero, ya no sabia que hacer, sus padres lo estaban presionaban de que se iba a casar con Pansy si es que no pillaba un pez mas gordo. Cuyo pez en estos momentos estaba bailando en frente de el, con un movimiento sensual que no podía despegar de su vista. Ella lo busco con la mirada. El no la evito, como lo hacia siempre cuando veía a una mujer que deseaba poseer. Pero esta mirada lo izo sentir, perturbado, es mas… Lo cohibió.

Ella se acerco, todo pareció muy rápido, solo alcazo a ver que lo iba a besar, el estaba estirando los labios como un idiota. Era que acaso ella no lo iba a besar. No estaba muy lejos.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Qué crees que iba a hacer yo?- lanza una risita nerviosa, pero solo se rió.- creías que yo te iba a besar, Ja. Sabes, no me gusta besar a hurones y que te quede claro, Malfoy. Que tú y yo nunca, pero nunca estaremos juntos. Ni siguiera en un momento de locura.

-Nunca, digas nunca. Cierto, quizás tu no sepas ver el futuro, Ni tienes abierto tu ojo interno. Solo te digo que no valla a ser que tus palabras te condenen. Vale. Ahora tenemos, que ir a hablar con tu hermano. Sobre nuestro cargo.- le izo un gesto con la mano indicando que se tenían que acercar al podium donde se encontraba su hermano, junto a dos muchachas.

-¿Que hace mi hermano con esas mujeres?- no podía creer lo que veía. Es mas ella pensaba que su hermano era gay, pues nunca lo había visto traer nunca a una mujer, ni menos, observar a una mientras estaban de compras.- es que yo pensé que era gay- sonríe de mala gana, pues estaba cometiendo un error en decirle eso a Malfoy

-Él lo que hace en estos momentos es disfrutar de las maravillosas mujeres que vienen a las juntas, pero hace muy poco que lo hace, según supe estaba de "luto", todo por que su ex novia lo engaño, mujeres. Uno les da todo, y ellas nos apuñalan por la espalda, cierto que si,- la miraba, como mira le victima a su victimario, y luego agrego- Gay, yo igual lo pensaba, por que rechazaba a muchas chicas todas ellas, eras muy hermosas, y por supuesto solo toman en cuenta a los mejores, y bueno la mayoría ni siquiera me miraba.- la miro y vio en sus ojos una extrañeza y que no le interesaba- ves ya empecé de nuevo, hablo yo, yo y yo y tu mudita.

Fue aquí cuando Hermione se dio cuenta, que no había cambiado Draco, que con ella era diferente y que su naturaleza petulante, arrogante y que a nadie le gustaba, seguía ahí presente, pero con ella había desaparecido. Llego una muchacha con una copa en la mano, mirando a Draco con cara de deseo, el la miro con la misma mirada que utilizaba antes para la castaña, esa de que no existes o que hueles a basura y que no eres mas que un bicho. Ella se acerco más y más. Draco no la miro hasta que ella articulo un Hola.

-Si perdón, ¿quien eres tu?- la miro y mientras la miraba tomaba por la cintura a Hermione.

-Soy la chica de tus sueños

-no tu eres una borracha, por favor te pedía que te retiraras. No se que haces tu aquí.- si que estaba borracha eso no era invento de Draco.

-No eres nadie para echarme.

-Claro que lo soy, soy más rico y mi sangre es más pura que la tuya. O debo recordarte que tu entupida madre es sangra sucia, a claro estas tan borracha que ni siquiera te acuerdas que tienes familia.- Hermione lo miraba, y se preguntaba como es que sabia todo eso. La muchacha avergonzada no podía moverse, hasta que una lágrima salía lentamente por sus ojos- si márchate a llorar a las faldas de tu madre.- siguió su camino como si nada, hasta que Hermione lo miro con cara de reproche.- ¿que sucede ahora?

-Es que… Fuiste muy malo con esa muchacha, ¿Acaso la conocías?... Es como obvio por que te sabias toda su vida.- la castaña se alejo poco a poco del rubio platinado, no le había gustado su actitud frente a la muchacha, a la pobre muchacha que no tenia la culpa de ser o de estar en ese estado.- ella estaba borracha, no viste Draco.

-Me dijiste Draco. Desde cuando.

-Eres un descarado, pobre muchacha. Ella solo quería flirtear con tu persona, y estoy segura que lo hubieras hecho- estaba enojada- tu eres un idiota

-Pero Hermione.

-No me digas así, idiota.

-Es así como me gustan las mujeres, bravas.

Hermione corrió al podium para reunirse con su hermano, el la miraba de pies a cabeza, era muy bella su hermana, pero era su hermana, y después de todo, no era su bella Penélope, es que no podía olvidarla, debía hacerlo, pero no podía. Estaba cansado de vivir con los cuernos en la cabeza, aunque ya no estuviera con ella, era como una dura carga que pesaba y pesaba pero no se dejaba caer de sus hombros.

-Felicitaciones, Bravo, esa es mi hermanita menor, la mujer mas linda de la comunidad y ahora la líder de las niñas Slytherin, Si tu dices algo eso es lo que se va a hacer. Ellas van a querer ser como tu, y ellos van a querer tenerte en sus brazos.- las chicas se pararon y se fueron; él se paro lentamente con la copa en la mano – realmente apostaba que la nueva líder, era Pansy o Tal ves Millicent, pero estaba seguro que Pansy era la indicada, tantos años en la comunidad, la seleccionada mas joven para unirse a las bandas de Nuestro señor Oscuro… a eso no debería decírselo a alguien que estuvo tan cerca de Potter cara rajada –la miro y luego miro a Draco que venia subiendo- Felicitaciones y ahora lo digo sin sarcasmo, eres el mejor representante de nuestras líneas, eres el único que se lo merecía, personalmente hermanita, encuentro que tu no eres la mejor en el puesto. Pero no puedo hacer nada, saben perfectamente que ese tipo de decisiones las toma nuestro jefe mayor. Y bueno, no tengo voz ni voto cuando mi Jefe es el que toma las decisiones, uno solo tiene que acatar, bueno ahora tienen que hablar, como siempre se ha hecho.

"_Hablar"_ pensó Hermione, _"Que voy a hacer ahora" _ estaba entrando en pánico, siempre tuvo la palabra correcta en el momento correcto, pero en ese entonces sabia de todo sobre el tema, ahora no sabia ni siquiera que tipo de responsabilidad requería el ser líder de la comunidad. Miro a todos lados pidiendo auxilio, Draco la miro y le dijo.

-Nerviosa, Morrison.

-Quisiera decirte que no, pero te estaría mintiendo.- dijo lentamente.

-Ese es tu problema, que no sabes mentir, y como todo buen líder debes saber hacerlo con perfección. Yo comenzare, por favor, por mientras piensa en algo, que no puedes verte en ridículo, o si no nunca vas a ser respetada en la comunidad-tomo la iniciativa y se acerco al podium. El publico exploto en vítores y aplausos.

No podía creerlo, era él tan popular, entre su gente que ponía de esa forma al publico. Impresionante, sabía perfectamente que ella no conseguiría ni la cuarta parte de eso. Estaba cansada y no sabía que iba a decirle al público presente, en la que había muchas personas, la mayoría de Hogwarts y el resto eran de su posición social. Estaba feliz; por una parte, pues iba a tener, la mejor de las posibilidades para demostrar que podría a llegar a ser como ellos. Y estaba angustiada por que tendría que comprometerse con la mentalidad de su hermano, que era enteramente en contra de lo que había defendido durante toda su existencia; o por lo menos desde que había recibido la carta de ingreso a Hogwarts, con la que había arriesgado su vida en muchas oportunidades, luchando contra las líneas de Voldemort y ahora resultaba que estaba a favor de él, él que hasta hace unas semanas era el malo de la película y que había provocado la mas gran masacre de los últimos tiempos, pero ahora conocía el verdadero sentimiento y pensamiento de este mago malévolo. _"Un momento, estas hablando como ellos" _es que acaso ya eres parte de ese mundo. No sabía si llorar o reír, estaba cansada de tantas confusiones, entonces entendió que tendrá que tomar una decisión, esa decisión dependería de cómo estuvieran las palabras que diría aquí, hoy frente a su nuevo ambiente y mundo, al que debió pertenecer toda su vida.

- Continuando con lo que les decía- llevaba rato hablado, y el publico estaba totalmente callado, con la boca en mute.- es lo que quiero, quiero que esta comunidad crezca, y como queremos que crezca, que muera ese Potter, No sin antes mostrárselo a nuestro Jefe, amo y señor. Quiero que busquen a más gente, a sus amigos, a sus hermanos que no hayan sentado cabeza, a sus padres a todo aquel que los rodee. Me gustaría llegar a decir, en un año más que ha crecido la comunidad en un doble, si somos hoy 515, podría ser que un año lleguemos a ser 1.500, solo contando a los jóvenes, reacuérdenlo. Ahora bien, prometo más talleres, donde conocerán sus verdaderas facultades y podrán ver que son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa, desde embotellar la fama, hasta alargar su vida. Como alguien sabiamente me dijo un día, bueno no les quito más tiempo de esta fiesta, son las 4:13 con exactitud, y queda poco para que termine. Y todavía falta alguien que hable, Hermione adelante mujer – Aplaude y a su son lo hace el público, pero Hermione sabia que eso no significaba nada mas que una imitación de su ídolo. Draco Malfoy

Desde el podium se veía una gran masa de personas todas iguales, nunca había sentido pánico escénico, nunca lo tendría. Pero si estaba nerviosa, no quería empezar mal. Estaba bien vestida, y se notaba que no había mucha gente que la apoyara.

-Gracias Draco, por darme esta bienvenida- no podía creer lo natural que había sonado eso.

-El placer es mío

-La verdad es que no estoy preparada para esto, no sabia nada, es mas fue algo apresurado y no tengo otra cosa que decir que si. Me siento orgullosa que pongan tanta responsabilidad en mis hombros, sabiendo que yo, era hace no mas de 3 semanas una sangre sucia Inmunda- un profundo silencio se formo en la mansión, pues nadie hasta ese momento pensaba en callarse. Sus palabras habían retumbado en el salón, y habían llegado lentamente a los cerebros de cada persona de una forma tan profunda que ellos habían cambiado de opinión, o sea eso creía Hermione- siento… viéndolo de este punto de vista, viéndolo de una forma contraria a lo que era yo antes… siento que… no… se que esto es verdadero, que debemos luchar contra los muggles, ósea, prohibir toda clase de acercamiento de parte de ellos a nuestro mundo. No quiero extenderme, no se mucho que tipos de talleres hay en, en esta comunidad, que se hace, nada.- buuu… comenzó a chiflear la gente, a decir toda clase de groserías en contra de la castaña- ALTO- no sabia de donde había salido esa palabra, ni que tipo de fuerzas las había provocado- quiero decirles, que soy como ustedes, que seré la mejor líder de todas, no me podrán olvidar NUNCA, y que les quede claro, nunca olvidaran mi liderazgo en este colegio, en esta comunidad. No se bien las reglas y soy lo suficientemente honesta diciéndolo, pero queda mucho verano por delante y puedo aprendérmelas una por una, pues soy muy inteligente, me atrevería decir que el doble, que cualquier persona aquí presente, o sea, excepto de nuestro amo El señor Oscuro- si iba a seguir el jueguito tenia que hacerlo por completo- y por ultimo Si a ALGUIEN no le gusta, pues que lo diga ahora, y que no lo dude, que recibirá mas de una respuesta en defensa para mi- es peor unos segundos, por si alguien se atrevía expresarse, y decir que no le gustaba la idea, de que una Ex muggle, que por cierto no lo fue nunca, fuese la líder de una comunidad, de la cual no sabia nada.- muy bien, entonces sigan con la fiesta, disfrútenla. Por que como dice Draco, queda poco y tenemos que disfrutar esta hermosa mansión. Muchas gracias por la poca gente educada, que existe en este mundo. Y que me escucho atentamente durante este poco tiempo de discurso.

Un grupo de personas, había aplaudido y obviamente el resto no izo más que quedarse callado, pues creían saber que era mejor no involucrase con la nueva Líder de esta comunidad, y menos tener problemas con ella. Ella solo izo lo que creía que estaba bien, pero el problema era, saber que era lo en verdad estaba bien. Se sentó junto a Draco; y él le dijo lo siguiente.

-Eres una gran mujer, eres valiente, inteligente y hermosa. Cualquier hombre desearía estar contigo… Incluso yo.

-Vez, lo que te digo Ron, hemos perdido a nuestra amiga, Hermione, ella es otra, Mira que decirte Comadreja y ahora estar en las primeras planas del profeta, anunciando escándalos, con el Huroncillo- decía mostrándole el diario a su amigo. Harry no podía creer que ella, la ex mejor amiga, la única mujer que el podía llegar a decir que no la tocaría, nada mas que como un gesto de amistad.

-Y no saben cual es la ultima- decía Ginny llegando con una manzana en la boca y con gesto de pocos amigos- hola Ron, hola Harry.

-Nos contaras- decía con tono de impaciencia Ron.

-Se ha cambiado a la casa de Slytherin…

-Y eso es posible- dijo Harry desconcertado.

-Me vas a dejar terminar… McGonagall se opuso rotundamente, esto pasó una semana antes de que la destituyeran del cargo de directora y pusieran al idiota pelo Grasiento de Snape. Y ahora si es de Slytherin.

-A, con razón que sacaron del puesto a McGonagall. Era obvio, estoy preocupado, no se ha sabido nada de Voldemort este último tiempo.- dijo Harry. Ron y Ginny hicieron muecas de dolor.- Perdón, no puedo creer que todavía le teman a ese nombre. Es absurdo que le teman, si es como nosotros, pero con un poco mas de conocimiento…

-Tu lo dijiste, y no es un poco es arto, y de Artes Oscuras, Para variar.-Dijo Ron. Levantándose de la mesa, y estirándose la ropa, estaba arto arrugada. Estaba cansado y seguía pensando en una sola cosa…

-Y… ¿Cómo esta Matilde, pelirrojo Mala suerte?- dijo Ginny. Le decía pelirrojo Mala Suerte desde que habían terminado con el En Flourish & Bott, pues según Ginny, La ruptura con Hermione era mala suerte, pues era lo peor que le había pasado a Ron después de cuando se le y había roto la varita y el hechizo a Draco se había dado vuelta, haciendo que el tirara babosas por la boca.

-Woo… le dijiste Matilde… Ahí esta, en su casa, Ahora mismo la voy a ver.- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta de a cocina.- Y cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas Pelirrojo Mala Suerte. Yo no encuentro que sea mala suerte que ella haya terminado conmigo…

-Claro que lo es, una mujer como ella no encontraras, fácilmente no lo vas a hacer. Recuerda lo que dije, esa Matilde no me da buena espina, ella… no se; ella… No me da buena espina y punto.- Ginny estaba realmente complicada con lo de Matilde, sentía algo extraño en ella- como me vas a explicar, que la hayas visto haciendo eso…

-No lo menciones en casa, mira que si se enteran los papas, me prohíben estar con ella.- no quería dejar de estar con ella, esa chica le daba, algo que Hermione nunca supo darle, y eso era, Satisfacción, Con ella había hecho una y mil cosas, que Hermione nunca habría dejado hacerle.

-¿Que paso?- Harry obviamente no sabia lo que pasaba.

-Nada- dijo ron, estaba Seguro que si no hablaba primero, su hermanita diría todo, y eso no le convenía para nada.- ella esta diciendo puras tonteras, tu sabes que a Ginny no le agrada Matilde, y es capaz de inventar estupideces…

-Estupideces es verla haciendo Magia negra, Artes Oscuras, Maldiciones d el asmas malas.- dijo Ginny mas que enojada- Entiende Ron, ella no es de los trigos muy limpios. Ella es parte de Voldemort. Va a ver que cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts ella estará en Slytherin.

-Déjate de decir tonteras…

-Que… Ronald Weasley- esta ves si había quedado la grande, Molly había escuchado, Ron estaba perdido- Esa chica es… esa... No me siento bien.

-Mamá no es lo que tú crees…

-¿Que creo? Esa chica no es buena, es perversa… Hijo mío no quiero verte perdido, ya perdimos a alguien muy importante- estaba muy enojada, no sabia si se iba a desmayar- necesito sentarme, quiero…

-Mamita, ella no es una buena chica, ella…

-Pero yo la quiero.- dijo Ron.

-Tu no la quieres Ron, a ti te gustan sus curvas…

-No hablen así frente a…- Harry estaba muy confundido. No quería ni hablar, pues no sabia si sus palabras iban a ayudar en algo, y no quería empeorara las cosas

-Te digo una sola cosa, hijo mío… Te amo, eres mi hijo y no quiero perderte.- dijo Molly sentada muy débilmente, estaba cansada que tragedias rodearan la familia.- y no quiero mas gente perdida, Primero perdí a Percy, y ahora tu. Hijo mío… El-que-no-se-debe-nombrar esta equivocado, y tu lo sabes, es esta segado por el poder, y si ella lo esta siguiendo ella esta igual de equivocada que ese bastardo.

-Mamá ella, no lo sigue…

-No hablemos del tema, Ya perdí a alguien, solo te ruego hijo mío, que no te acerques demasiado a esa chica, ella no es buena y a no digo mas, que me siento mal.

**Aunque halla pasado 1 semana o dos, la ruptura entre Ron y Hermione siempre será tema en la mesa**. Esas fueron palabras de Ginny, en la mas gran pelea que había presenciado la familia Weasley, Ron no parecía muy triste, pues tenia un hombro que lo ayudaba a pasar la pena; Matilde, todos veían cosas en ella que Ron sabia que no eran verdad, aunque **lo tengas en la punta de la nariz no lo veras **le había dicho Ginny, sabia muy bien que esa niña no era buena hierva, estaba loca y sedienta de poder, y ella la había visto haciendo cosas que no eran buenas. Estaba angustiada, su hermano solo pensaba en esa chica y la buscaba siempre que estaba enojado con alguien para desquitarse con ella, diciéndole que estaba enojado, y bueno ella le hace lo que obviamente cualquier hombre quiere, ella es una suelta.

Con los zapatos al hombre, una noche estupenda, Hermione prosiguió su día llegando a su casa. Iba con Draco, el solo tarareaba la última canción que había escuchado en la gran fiesta. Esta había terminado solo hace una hora y media atrás, ellos se habían quedado un rato más, para conversar de todo tipo de cosas, no podía creer lo entretenido que era ese desgraciado. Durante el fin de la fiesta habían llegado muchas mujeres, en busca de la compañía del rubio, este cambiaba automáticamente, y es mas, hacia como que no existían esas muchachas, no les interesaba en lo absoluto. Era algo peculiar, pues, con Hermione se mostraba tan simpático, tan cariñoso hasta amoroso, pero con esas chicas llegaba a ser pedante, como el Draco que conocía antes, en Hogwarts. No quería preguntar por que era así, y no lo iba a hacer.

En la puerta de su casa, lo miro, no sabia si quería continuar con su amistad. Pero lo que durara esta amistad seria bueno, hasta que por fin recordó algo que no le había preguntado y que le carcomía la piel.

-Draco- rompiendo así el silesio que había desde la mansión de Draco.

-Si.

-¿Y ahora que tengo que hacer?

-Ir a tu casa, dormir un rato y bueno… no se si quieres salimos hoy, tengo un muy buen panorama…

-No sobre eso, hombre. Yo te hablaba sobre mi puesto en la comunidad. ¿No conozco nada sobre ello?

-Mmm… A verdad que tu no sabes nada, como que se me olvida eso de que tu… Bueno da igual. Lo que tienes que hacer; no es mucho… debes dominar a todos los de la comunidad, te darán los nombres la próxima reunión. También te darán los nombres de los espías, y muchas cosas mas… Las clases, y los profesores. Las nuevas Prostitutas…

-¿Prostitutas?- eso no le sonaba para nada santo, aunque hasta el momento nada le sonaba santo.

-Un grupo de mujeres, que ofrecen sus…

-Si se que son, pero la preguntas es ¿Por qué hay? No se como expresarme…

-La verdad es que de eso me preocupo yo… pero es que hay… hombres que no tienen como, y tienen que ser entrenados para el rito final, no queremos que ellos pasen vergüenza…

-¿Rito Final? Explícamelo- dijo interrumpiendo al muchacho.

-No... No importa… en su minuto hasta yo te lo diré, pero no soy el mas indicado para decírtelo en estos momentos. Bueno mujer, me tengo que ir… O quieres que te deje en tu dormitorio, por que no tengo ningún problema.

-Ja… no… entonces ¿Cuándo es la próxima reunión… vamos a salir esta noche o no?- que es lo que pasaba, ella no hablaba así, incluso estaba feliz, y eso le encantaba, con Harry podía estar así, ellos pasaban preocupados por cosas que no debían estarlo, eran jóvenes.

-Si, solo vistote hermosa, que esto es muy importante, y bueno… Quería decirte que tus palabras me hicieron sentir orgulloso, es que fueron potentes, creo Hermione que con el tiempo vas a ser mas respetada de lo que puedo llegara a ser yo… me caes bien, y espero que la relación que tenemos, de amistad perdure.

-Eso creo, ahora me voy. Cuídate…- un suave beso le dio en su mejilla.

-Ten… esto es tuyo- de la nada saco otra rosa, la misma rosa que le dio en aquella fiesta, la de su presentación, era muy bellas y era un gesto muy lindo de su parte.

-Gracias- se siguieron mirando, hasta que abrió la puerta… ella no lo creía, pero fue ahí cuando vio a alguien que no esperaba ver en frente de su persona.


End file.
